La Guerra del Fuego
by AngelaBirds
Summary: Los personajes son los de Sonic Heroes pero hay algunos que son propios, me base un poco en los libros de Ga'hoole pero no es un crossover
1. Chapter 1

Era el peor momento en el mundo, sobre todo para los animales que no ponían huevos, tenían pelo por plumas y sin pico, eran a los que llamaban mamíferos o bestias por parte de las grandes aves rapaces, ya que ellas consideraban a los mamíferos como plagas que debían ser erradicadas, plagas que ellos podían comer, sobre todo a los mamíferos, o más bien a 2 mamíferos que se burlaron de ellas y desataron accidentalmente una ola de odio, miedo, sufrimientos y secuestros.

Esta historia comienza en una extraña noche de luna llena, extraña porque en ese momento la luna se estaba bloqueando rápidamente por la tierra, una noche de eclipse lunar o luna roja. En un bosque de ubicación secreta, había 45 casas muy separadas entre ellas como a 100 metros cada una. Lo más raro es que todas estaban suspendidas por 3 árboles cada una con forma ovalada de un buen tamaño para albergar a una familia de 4.

Y en especial en una de esas casas en esa noche de luna roja, una pareja estaba a punto de tener a su primer hijo. Esa pareja eran unos erizos uno negro con rojo y su compañera de color rosa que estaba dando a luz:

-Señor Shadow, usted quédese aquí afuera – le decía el Dr. Lepus al erizo negro – todo saldrá bien y será rápido

-¡pero ella me necesita más ahora que nunca! – decía Shadow con un tono un poco alarmado

-lo sé pero ahora en este momento ella se encuentra en una fase crítica, y con usted aquí se podría alterar mas – le decía el doctor mientras dejaba al erizo negro fuera del cuarto de donde estaba ella

-tranquilo, voy a estar bien – decía débilmente Amy que estaba acostada en la cama respirando profundamente – además estas alterado, sal del cuarto por un rato – y le sonrió dándole a entender que en verdad saldría bien, Shadow finalmente, no tuvo más opción que salir a esperar.

Ya afuera con la puerta cerrada Shadow se ponía a pensar en varias cosas, estaba con la mirada hacia abajo preocupado con la espalda contra la pared, en verdad estaba preocupado, el sabia que todo saldría bien, pero algo le estaba invadiendo su mente incluso antes de ese momento, algo en verdad serio, trato de calmarse mirando hacia la ventana mirando a la luna que se volvía cada vez mas rojiza y se sentó en un sillón para pensar en cómo se lo iba a explicar a Amy.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto el Dr. Lepus trabajaba junto con su enfermera, el Dr. Lepus era una liebre macho de color gris que por suerte era también vecino de los erizos y la enfermera era su esposa, una coneja blanca con los ojos rosas bellísima. Estaban ayudando en el proceso de parto que a opinión del doctor lo hacía muy bien para ser primeriza y muy joven (de 18 años de edad).

-bien, puja mas fuerte lo está haciendo muy bien, de hecho terminaremos más rápido de lo que pensé –decía el doctor con tranquilidad, mientras ella hacia lo que decía miro por la ventana por un momento y vio la gran luna que era casi roja y sintió un dolor más fuerte y pujo con más fuerza.

Justo en ese momento la luna era totalmente roja y en un instante la luna volvía a ser blanca cuando se escucho el llanto de un niño, rápidamente Shadow se dirijo a la puerta donde escuchaba el llanto. Estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta cuando el Doctor Lepus abrió la puerta con su enfermera:

-muchas felicidades, es niño – dijo feliz Lepus – debe verlo, es una bolita de pelo muy saludable y muy parecido a usted – entonces le abrió la puerta dejando ver a una eriza muy feliz mirando con ternura a un erizo recién nacido de color ébano cubierto por mantas blancas que sostenía en sus brazos, aunque ella seguía acostada por el cansancio.

-bien, es el momento de retirarnos – dijo Lepus al estar fuera de la casa frente a Shadow

-muchas gracias Doctor – dijo Shadow en un tono sereno – si pudiera darle más por sus servicios

- no importa, me alegra en a ver ayudado – respondió con amabilidad el Dr. Lepus - además, debes estar con tu familia, ya que me imagino que así estará más tranquilo

-amor, tenemos que irnos – dijo su esposa la enfermera Bonnie – la niñera ya termino de cuidar a nuestros cuatrillizos

- es cierto – dijo Lepus – bien, entonces nos vemos, vecino – y se fueron saltando del puente que conectaba la casa del suelo con una escalera en espiral. Al ser conejos corrían rápidamente o daban saltos largos y rápidos, que para la opinión de todos él y su esposa eran muy rápidos para ser lepóridos.

Al ver que ellos se alejaban, Shadow entro a su casa, cerró la puerta, suspiro y se fue a ver como estaba Amy con el bebe. Al entrar al cuarto vio que ella se había incorporado más, con su hijo en brazos y se acerco a ellos y se puso a su lado:

-Shadow… es precioso – dijo Amy al ver a Shadow con una cara llena de felicidad y amor - ¿no lo crees?

Entonces Shadow se fijo en su hijo. Era de pelaje de color negro como el ébano con el mismo número de espinas que su padre pero sin las marcas rojas de él y más cortas, las orejas eran pequeñas y un poquito caídas con los ojitos cerrados y sin el pelo blanco del pecho de Shadow y tenía la piel blanca como la de su madre y no bronceada.

-se parece un poco a mi – dijo Shadow y sonrió un poco, entonces miro que se movía donde estaban sus pies y vio algo curioso, era la patita del bebe pero tenía algo extraño – Amy, ¿Qué tiene en su pie, es un calcetín?

Entonces Amy miro donde indicaba Shadow y en efecto su piecito se veía blanco

-no, no le puse nada, no me he movido de aquí – negó Amy - ¿crees que sea su color natural?, lo digo porque tienes pelo blanco también

-posiblemente, pero aun así es un poco raro – respondió Shadow – pero se ve muy bien, el doctor dijo que estaba muy sano y al parecer solo son sus dedos – al decir esto él y su amada lo miraron una vez mas

-¿Qué nombre le ponemos? – pregunto Amy mirando al bebe

-no lo sé, no soy bueno en eso de los nombres – dijo Shadow y se puso a pensar

-¿Ángel, Steve, Damián? – decía Amy tratando de dar ideas a ver si le gustaban

-no, no creo que le queden alguno de esos – dijo Shadow y pensó más profundo - ¿Shard? – entonces Amy negó son la cabeza – claro que no, se escucha muy raro – entonces pensaron por más de 10 minutos hasta que finalmente Amy dijo un nombre:

-¿Qué tal Terios? – dijo ella mirando

-¿Terios? – Pregunto Shadow sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

-¿por qué no?, ese nombre significa reflejo – decía ella – después de todo el se parece mucho a ti, y no puedes decir que no

Shadow simplemente la miro con una sonrisa, si era el nombre que a ella le gustaba entonces estaba bien para él, el ya quería simplemente descansar y miro la hora del reloj del escritorio junto a la cama:

-ya es muy tarde son las 11:30 – dijo al ver el reloj y se dirigió a Amy – será mejor que lleve a Terios a dormir

-¿tan pronto?, pero si apenas lo tuvimos hace 1 hora – dijo Amy

-ya sé, pero mañana tengo que ir al G.U.N por algo importante y tengo que irme temprano – dijo Shadow y entonces Amy lo miro

-¿puede quedarse por esta noche? – Pregunto ella – además, ya está dormido

-¿Qué? - dijo Shadow sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

- por favor, sería solo por hoy – le explico Amy - es que quiero que los tres estemos juntos – al ver la mirada de Amy Rose vio que lo decía en serio, en parte tenía algo de razón, ellos ya eran una familia, entonces dio un suspiro

-bueno, está bien – dijo el erizo negro – solo por hoy… pero deja que vaya a tomar un vaso con agua, no tardo – le dio un beso en la frente a Amy y salió de cuarto

Mientras tanto Amy Rose, que estaba feliz por todo lo que había pasado, acostó con cuidado a su hijo recién nacido en medio de la cama junto a ella, lentamente se acomodo para acostarse junto a él cubriendo a los 2 con la sabana y dormirse. Pero fuera de eso, Shadow estaba fuera del cuarto junto a 3 metros de la puerta otra vez con la espalda contra la pared, la verdad es que algo lo perturbaba demasiado para que se lo contara a Amy, y ahora que Terios nació sería más difícil todavía no solo para ella sino también para él.

Estuvo 5 minutos en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente se regreso a su cuarto y vio que ellos estaban dormidos, entonces camino silenciosamente para pasar al lado izquierdo de la cama se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos con cuidado, se acostó cubriéndose con la misma sabana que ellos y los miro por un rato y por fin se durmió al darle una pequeña caricia a su hijo en la frente con el ultimo rayo de la luna pasando por su ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era de día cuando Shadow se despertó y vio que no había nadie a su lado, ni siquiera su hijo recién nacido, entonces miro el reloj al lado de él y vio que decía las 8:15 de la mañana, de inmediato se levanto, se puso sus zapatos y se fue a la cocina. Al entrar vio que Amy estaba con Terios y le estaba alimentándolo de su pecho, como era normal en un bebe de apenas 8 horas de vida, entonces vio que estaba hecho el desayuno para los 2 padres y se acerco para sentarse a desayunar.

-buenos días – dijo Shadow mirando a Amy mientras se sentaba para desayunar – veo que Terios ya está tomando leche

-si – dijo Amy alzando la vista - ¿sabes?, es un poco raro al principio pero se vuelve algo natural muy pronto – entonces Shadow asintió con la cabeza

-tengo que terminar pronto – dijo Shadow – me necesitan en el G.U.N lo más pronto posible

-debe ser muy importante para que te pidan ir tan pronto – dijo Amy mirando a Shadow que comía un poco más rápido – no tan rápido o si no te vas a atragantar

Después de terminar de desayunar, se levanto y se alisto para irse. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta se despidió de Amy con un beso:

-tratare de volver temprano – dijo el – cuando mucho espero volver a las 8… tal vez a las 9

-de acuerdo, te espero - dijo Amy con una sonrisa – voy a llevar a Terios a su cuna y limpiaré un poco

Y por fin Shadow salió de la casa, salto del puente de su casa de los 3 árboles y se fue velozmente por el bosque, la ciudad estaba a 200 kilómetros de donde estaban y tenía que ir sumamente rápido, cosa que no le molestaba para nada. Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Amy Rose llevo a su hijo a su propio cuarto para poder dormirlo y limpiar la casa.

-bien, se durmió – dijo Amy en voz baja al acostar a su hijo en su cuna y suspiro – ya puedo estar más tranquila, al menos hasta que se despierte y llore podre comenzar con la casa.

Pero pronto se vería interrumpida cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, Amy no tardo en llegar a la puerta, al abrirla vio que era su vecina Bonnie, la esposa del Dr. Lepus que tenía un regalo envuelto.

-buenos días Amy – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisita

-oh, buenos días, que gusto en verte dijo Amy – veo que tienes un regalo

-sí, es para ustedes por el bebé, felicidades – dijo Bonnie

-muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué no entras a la casa?, puedo servirte una taza de té – le ofreció Amy a su vecina, y ella entro con gusto – perdón si esta algo desarreglada la casa, la iba a limpiar

-no hay problema – dijo la coneja blanca – de hecho la veo muy limpia, ¿puedo sentarme en este sofá?

-por su puesto – contesto Amy – espera aquí voy hacer el te – después de varios minutos Amy sirvió el té y se sentó junto a su vecina en el sofá - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, aparte de traer el regalo para nosotros

Entonces Bonnie cambio su expresión a una seria y puso su taza de té en la mesita de noche y miro de frente a Amy:

-es para decirte algo importante – empezó a decir – pero antes una pregunta – la cara de gusto de Amy cambio a una de confundida y un tanto extrañada, presto con mucha atención - ¿has oído hablar de las noticias o rumores?

Mientras tanto ya en los cuarteles del G.U.N, Shadow estaba caminando por los pasillos para ver al Comandante del G.U.N, para recibir las noticias que temía que se confirmaran, al caminar vio a uno de los soldados, aquel soldado estaba saliendo de la enfermería de la organización con su nueva prótesis de su pierna derecha, ese soldado había tenido un incidente espantoso hace 3 semanas, ocasionado por lo que al parecer era un pájaro gigantesco que le había cortado la pierna a sangre fría cuando trataba de salvar a unas personas de aquel pajarraco, y de hecho apenas se estaba recuperando de esas heridas.

-la situación va a empeorar – pensó Shadow y ladeo un poco la cabeza antes de escuchar una voz familiar

-hola, hace semanas que no te veía – era Rouge la murciélago, su mejor amiga - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-hola Rouge, todo bien –dijo Shadow mirando a Rouge antes de ver otra vez al soldado herido que se alejaba cojeando un poco

-oh si – dijo Rouge al ver al soldado – fue el número 15 de este mes, por lo menos va estar bien, no como los otros que ya ni siquiera podrán hacer labores para el G.U.N nunca mas

-no me lo digas - dijo Shadow – era apenas su primera misión y ahora tiene que tener esa cosa por pierna – entonces Rouge cambio el tema

-por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Amy? – Preguntó ella - ¿ya tuvieron al…

-si – interrumpió Shadow - ya nació… es niño

-Oh que bien – dijo la murciélago – felicidades – entonces Shadow miro hacia abajo y siguió su camino, **"gracias" **fue lo último que dijo el antes de irse al ver al comandante, entonces Rouge miro hacia abajo como pensando que no debió tocar ese tema y también se fue.

-¿me quería ver señor? - Pregunto Shadow al entrar a la central a ver al comandante que estaba de espaldas a el

-si Shadow - dijo el comandante al voltearse – claramente ya sabes porque estás aquí

-lo sé - dijo el erizo negro cabizbajo – ya sé cómo está la situación ahora, ya es oficial, ¿cierto?

-me temo que si – dijo el hombre – muy pronto mandaremos a ti y a tu equipo con la resistencia, porque está muy lejos para mandar tropas que resistan el tiempo suficiente para aguantar el viaje y que además la mayoría están malheridos – entonces Shadow inhaló profundamente

-entiendo señor – dijo Shadow con una voz baja

-otra noticia – al decir esto el comandante, el erizo negro alzo la mirada – como aquella resistencia quiere no solo a un equipo, nos pidió mandar a 3 equipos más aparte del tuyo

-oh no – dijo Shadow a regañadientes – tendré que trabajar con el equipo de ese farsante – el comandante asintió con la cabeza, ya que sabía que él no le gustaba trabajar con su rival azul, pero de repente dijo algo – un momento… ¿dijo usted 3? – preguntó Shadow con curiosidad

-si, 3 – dijo el comandante – el Team Rose también ira – Shadow casi no cabía en sí cuando escuchó eso – en los reportes decía que ella había desempeñado un muy buen papel y buenas habilidades en esa terrible experiencia incluso en el estado en que estaba – Shadow no lo podía creer, incluso sabiendo que decía la verdad, el estuvo allí con ella.

-¡pero señor! – Empezó a decir Shadow alarmado con la cabeza alzada – ¡ella apenas… - entonces fue interrumpido cuando el comandante alzo la mano

-sé cómo te sientes – dijo el comandante tocándole el hombro a Shadow – pero es en verdad muy necesario

Cuando Shadow se retiró del lugar se sentía peor que antes, sus temores mas grandes se volvieron peores, estaba tan sumido en esas palabras que casi no oyó otra voz diferente a la de Rouge pero familiar a la vez.

-¡hola Shadow! – dijo la voz muy animada, incluso sorprendió a Shadow

-oh, eres tu Lothie – dijo Shadow, esa niña que lo saludo era Lothie, una chica humana de 16 años nueva en la organización, pero era increíble en sus misiones de infiltración y espionaje, tenía 6 meses con ellos en un entrenamiento especial - ¿Qué quieres?

-nada – decía ella – solo pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas muy… alterado

-no es nada - dijo Shadow mirándola, pero Lothie sabía que era mentira

-es por lo que te dijo el jefe ¿no? – Dijo ella – escuche algo de eso… pero en verdad es urgente, la líder de esos malditos está volviéndose más violenta, créeme estuve con ellos por 4 meses – hizo una pausa – díselo ya de una vez para que mande a alguien – Shadow asintió pero sentía una gran tristeza – tranquilo, no será por siempre –dijo eso último antes de darle una gran sonrisa que incluso lo animó un poco antes de marcharse para otro lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche cuando Shadow volvió a casa, abrió la puerta para ver que todo tenia las luces encendidas pero no estaban ni Amy ni el bebé. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió al cuarto de Terios para ver que Amy lo estaba meciendo en sus brazos:

-hola Shadow – dijo Amy – no escuche que llegaras – en ese momento ella se levanto para recibirlo con el niño aun en brazos.

-hola Amy – dijo Shadow - ¿Qué hiciste hoy con Terios? – pregunto Shadow cuando acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

-pues le di de comer y lo acosté en su cuna – decía ella mientras miraba a su hijo– ya después cuando empezó a llorar tuve que revisar si había que cambiarlo o simplemente se había despertado… y le di un baño, de hecho hace unos minutos terminé de alimentarlo - fue entonces cuando Amy alzo la mirada para ver a Shadow y vio que algo no andaba bien, ya que se veía triste – Shadow… ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿eh?, oh no es nada – dijo el rápidamente y dio una pequeña sonrisa – solo estoy cansado… voy a tomar un vaso con agua – y pronto se fue a la cocina

Pero Amy sabía que claramente estaba pasando algo malo, pero no tenía idea de que, entonces pensó en lo que le había platicado su vecina Bonnie, fue cuando decidió esperarlo en su cuarto para hablar con él. Mientras tanto Shadow estaba de pie en la cocina pensando en cómo le explicaría acerca de irse muy lejos por un tiempo indeterminado. Estuvo 10 minutos pensando hasta que decidió hablar con ella seriamente.

Salió de la cocina y apago las luces de toda la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, y vio que la puerta del cuarto de su hijo estaba cerrada con la luz pagada pero la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta con la luz encendida. Cuando Shadow se asomó por la puerta vio Amy sentada en el lado de la cama que daba con la ventana mirando hacia la luna llena y a su derecha estaba la lámpara de noche encendida.

-¿Amy? – Preguntó Shadow un tanto sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa? – Amy se volteó para verlo

-a mi nada – respondió ella – pero a ti ¿Qué te pasa? – hizo la misma pregunta que el pero con una miradita de preocupación, Shadow suspiro y fue asentarse junto a ella y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia al bebé.

-Amy - comenzó Shadow – hay algo muy importante que debo decirte – dijo en un tono bajo

-es por las noticias, ¿verdad? – Dijo ella, Shadow se sorprendió por lo que dijo – Bonnie me hablo algo de eso en la mañana

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó Shadow

-me dijo que han estado secuestrado mucha gente en estas últimas semanas, gente como nosotros – decía Amy – erizos, conejos, zorros, mangostas, mapaches, todos ellos a plena luz del día por aves de la altura de un humano e incluso mas – terminó de hablar.

-no solo eso, también están secuestrando a seres humanos – dijo Shadow, Amy se sorprendió por lo que dijo – todos los secuestros han sido de niños y jóvenes de todas las edades, incluso bebés – Amy estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer que se llevaran incluso niños tan pequeños

-¡no! - Dijo ella en voz baja para no asustar a Terios - ¿estás seguro? – Shadow asintió con la cabeza

-lo peor es que se están llevando a mujeres de 8 meses de embarazo– cuando Shadow dijo eso Amy se cubrió la boca y dio un grito ahogado – esperan a que tenga a su hijo para que lo crie y si intenta escapar o si se niega la separan del bebe para matarla

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruos quisieran… - empezó a decir Amy pero luego recordó algo que le hizo sentir un frio en su nuca - ¿no serán los mismos que intentaron esclavizarnos cuando yo tenía 4 meses y…

-así es – dijo Shadow con seriedad – son esos mismos demonios, pero ahora están dando un golpe más fuerte – recordarlo fue como revivir los momentos en que pasaron en ese horrible infierno para los 2, pero fue tambien donde se unieron más que nunca.

-entonces, si ellos me hubieran visto hace un mes decía Amy – decía ella con algo de miedo - me habrían secuestrado, ¿cierto?

-solo si estábamos en la ciudad o en un pueblo con mucha gente – dijo Shadow – fue por eso que nos trasladaron hasta este bosque, lejos de la ciudad – ellos se ubicaban a 200 km al sur de la ciudad en un bosque muy frondoso donde no podrían verlos desde el aire porque las casas estaban cubiertas de las hojas y ramas además que las casa estaban pintadas del color de estas – ¿te acuerdas?

-sí, no nos dijeron porque al principio – dijo Amy un poco más tranquila – junto con otras familias y parejas, pero… ¿quién te dijo que eran ellos?

-fue Lothie – dijo Shadow – ella estuvo de infiltrada por 4 meses, esa niña, se le ocurren las escusas más raras

-oh si – dijo Amy con una sonrisa pequeña – su madre nos dijo que tenía una crisis emocional y tenía que tomar terapia por 4 meses y no nos iba a ayudar en el proceso – Lothie se metía en donde no la llaman y se involucraba en cosas complicadas, según muchos del G.U.N la conocen por 6 meses pero parece que se unió apenas una semana.

-algo más – dijo Shadow – por la situación que reportó Lothie - hizo una pausa – tenemos que ir con una resistencia que está en guerra con ellos… los 4 equipos

-¿dijiste los 4? – Pregunto Amy en voz baja pero sorprendida – eso significa que yo… ¡NO! – Dijo con una voz más alta

-también se llevaran a Terios – dijo Shadow con la mirada triste hacia su hijo – Lothie me dijo que enviará al alguien a buscarlo mañana por la noche – Amy tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-¡no pueden hacernos esto, apenas somos una familia, es demasiado pronto! – en ese momento Terios empezaba a irritarse por el ruido que hacia su madre, ya tenía las orejas enderezadas y podía escuchar los cambios de voz y los tonos, Amy empezó a mecerlo suavemente para calmarlo

-Amy – empezó a decir Shadow con voz suave – créeme que tampoco quise esto, pero son ordenes que nos dieron, y para que nos pidieran esto es que en verdad es una emergencia – entonces él se pego a ellos y puso su brazo alrededor de Amy e inclinó su cabeza con la de ella

-Shadow… no es justo – dijo Amy mientras corrían lágrimas en sus mejillas mirando a su hijo

-lo sé, también me duele – dijo Shadow, incluso le empezaban a lagrimar los ojos – pero tenemos que hacerlo… por los tres – entonces él se separo un poco y miro a Amy a la cara – puede quedarse con nosotros otra vez – y sonrió y ella también sonrió, aun con tristeza.

Esa noche durmieron los tres más juntos que la noche anterior, incluso Amy tenía una mano envolviendo a Terios y Shadow tenía su mano tocando la de Amy. Entonces el decidió que se quedaría en la casa al día siguiente para estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible hasta que fueran a buscar a su hijo, tenía los ojos cerrados pero seguía estando consiente hasta por una hora más pensando en ello.

Así como lo prometió en la noche, al día siguiente Shadow pidió permiso de quedarse en la casa con ellos. Ayudo en todo en la casa con el bebé, lo mecía y cuidaba de él mientras Amy estaba haciendo otras cosas y viceversa. Siempre que se veían se sonreían un poco y pasaban algunos ratos juntos, a veces con el bebé a veces solo 2 mientras Terios se dormía en su cuna, pero sabían que todos esos momentos se irían pronto al caer la noche y el tiempo paso rápido, muy pronto llego la noche y sabían que era momento de despedirse de su pequeño hijo en cualquier momento.

Los tres estaban afuera de la casa esperando a que el amigo de Lothie fuera a buscar a Terios, pero Shadow conocía a Lothie, no del todo pero si lo suficiente de que fuera capaz de enviar al alguien que muy probablemente fuera de una apariencia feroz, ya que según ella "es de mucho mundo".

-¿estás seguro que enviaría a alguien por la noche? – pregunto Amy con algo de preocupación

-eso fue lo que me dijo Lothie– decía Shadow – ya que era más seguro por la noche – iba a seguir hablando cuando se escucho un chillido y vieron una gran sombra volando detrás de la luna que empezaba a menguar.

La sombra desapareció por un momento y de repente una gran ave había aterrizado un poco fuerte con el puente que conectaba la casa con la escalera que llevaba hacia el suelo. Shadow y Amy se sorprendieron mucho ya que esa ave era más alta que un hombre promedio con una gran extensión de alas; pero pronto el ave recogió sus alas y se enderezó por que se había inclinado al aterrizar y se mostró que era una rapaz nocturna, un Gran Búho Cornudo pero tenía algo diferente de los demás búhos, tenía el ojo derecho de color naranja y el izquierdo de color verde pero eran muy serenos y tranquilizadores y con el traía una pequeña cesta para poner al bebé y se los dio para poner a su hijo ahí:

-tómense su tiempo - dijo el búho con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa – me llamo Erlade

-buenas noches, Erlade – dijo Shadow con voz suave

Entonces fue el momento de despedirse por fin de Terios, tenían la cesta delante de los pies de ellos y Amy tenía al niño con ella, pero fue cuando ellos lo miraron y vieron con sorpresa que el bebé tenía sus ojitos entreabiertos y dejaban ver un par de ojos rojos como los de su padre con un tenue resplandor. Terios como todavía veía borroso solo pudo ver dos siluetas con un par de puntos brillantes; un par rojo y un par verde, era la primera vez que abría los ojos desde que nació.

Su madre lo meció con suavidad mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabeza para que se durmiera, tardaron 10 minutos, incluso cuando se había dormido totalmente en 5, por su parte Erlade los esperaba con paciencia, no era la primera vez que buscaba niños. Cuando finalmente pararon Amy dio un paso al frente y puso con cuidado al niño con mucha tristeza, estaba a punto de llorar frente al búho:

Entonces Erlade tomo el mango de la cesta con uno de sus talones de la forma más suave del mundo, ese talón no tenía una garra y no asustaba tanto para que los padres se preocuparan.

-tranquilos, no será por siempre - dijo el búho cornudo – les prometo que lo regresare cuando todo termine

Fue lo que dijo antes de voltearse e irse volando lento y silencioso, pero seguro llevando a Terios a un refugio donde no se sabía dónde estaba. Shadow y Amy solo podían mirar que su único hijo se alejaba las y más de ellos, Amy lloraba en los brazos de Shadow, incluso a él se le escapo una pequeña lagrima de uno de sus ojos. Erlade sabía que no era justo separar a un bebé recien nacido de sus padres. Como lo dijo antes se prometió a si mismo que lo llevaría de regreso sano y salvo y sonrió porque siempre cumplía con sus promesas.


	4. Chapter 4

Era una mañana tranquila cuando Amy Rose se despertó cuando sintió que algo le faltaba y pronto recordó que Terios no estaba con ellos, pero de inmediato noto que Shadow tampoco estaba, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 7:50 de la mañana. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escucho que Shadow entraba por la puerta de su cuarto con una taza de café.

-hola – dijo Shadow, y miro el lugar donde había estado el bebe hace 2 noches, en medio de la cama con una almohada pequeña

-hola – dijo Amy en voz baja – se nota mucho su ausencia, ¿no? - Dijo ella al mirar ese espacio de la cama

-si – dijo Shadow con su voz suave – pero no podemos estar así todo el día, tenemos que ir al G.U.N para formar los equipos - Amy puso sus manos en la cara y suspiro

-todavía me siento cansada – Amy se quejo – casi no dormí por pensar en nuestro hijo… es que lo extraño – Amy de nuevo tenia lagrimas y Shadow se acerco a ella, coloco la taza en el tocador de la cama y alzo su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-créeme yo también – y Shadow le dio un beso en los labios – hay que prepararnos para irnos, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera, pero por eso hay que ser fuertes - Amy asintió con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa pequeña

-gracias – dijo ella – déjame cambiarme de ropa por favor – Shadow asintió con la cabeza

-ah, por cierto – dijo Shadow cuando salía del cuarto con todo y su taza de café – Lothie llamó, dijo que llevemos ropa ligera y poco equipaje, te estaré esperando

Amy seguía sentada en la cama por un rato hasta que por fin decidió levantarse y empacar. Como le dijeron que solo llevara ropa ligera así que agarro su ropa interior para 5 días, 3 camisas de manga corta y 3 shorts tipo jeans que llegaban a la rodilla, toda su ropa la puso en una bolsa para colgar en la espalda. Ella se vistió con una camisa sport blanca con un short de jeans pero un poco más corta. Luego ella salió de su cuarto sujetando su bolsa en su brazo derecho y se dirigió a la sala donde Shadow la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-oye Shadow –dijo ella al colocar su bolsa en otro sillón – ¿por qué no desayunamos algo antes de marcharnos?, todavía es temprano – Shadow le iba a decir que ya era hora de irse pero como ninguno había comido algo desde la noche anterior él acepto.

Desayunaron algo ligero, una ensalada de frutas cortadas de manzana, tangerinas, uvas verdes y con jugo de naranja. Antes de salir de la casa se aseguraron de cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas, ya fuera de la casa Shadow cargaba a Amy en sus brazos.

-¿estás lista? – preguntó él y Amy asintió

Entonces Shadow fue a gran velocidad, pero no tanta por Amy y sin embargo llegaron a los cuarteles del G.U.N en menos de 15 minutos. Ya adentro vieron que pasaban soldados, pero estos eran de bajo nivel, estaban reclutando a nuevos soldados por las bajas y heridos de los otros soldados.

-wow, ya hay muchos nuevos aquí – dijo Amy

-si – dijo Shadow – la mayoría de los soldados que estaban aquí ya no pueden trabajar aquí, y algunos de ellos incluso han muerto – entonces escucharon que alguien los llamaba

-¡Shadow, Amy! – era nada más ni nada menos que Lothie quien venía corriendo hacia ellos – que bien llegaron a tiempo – dijo ella al detenerse frente a ellos – en verdad me alegra verlos, es acerca de su hijo – al escuchar eso los erizos se exaltaron un poco

-¿Cómo esta?, ¿está bien? – decía Amy preocupada

-está muy bien – dijo Lothie sonriendo – llego al refugio sano y salvo, de hecho aquí tengo una foto – ella saco su celular y puso la sección de fotos y les mostro la foto de Terios dormido en las alas de una cisne. Shadow y Amy se alegraron en verdad al saber que su hijo estaba a salvo – se porta muy bien… oh, es cierto, tienen que seguir hacia la central, allí les explicaran todo

Rápidamente los erizos se dirigieron a la central donde estaba el comandante, cuando se alejaron Lothie guardo su celular y dio un suspiro y puso cara de cansancio. _"de hecho, apenas pudimos dormirlo, casi no paraba de llorar al llegar a ese lugar" _pensó Lothie; Terios lloraba al no tener a sus padres con él, sabía que estaba con otras personas pues no tenían el aroma de sus padres.

Ya en la central, Shadow y Amy entraron y vieron que ya el Team Chaotix estaba ahí y también estaban Cream the Rabbit y Big the Cat. Cream al ver a su amiga fue corriendo a abrazarla y Big la seguía detrás de ella, Amy también fue hacia ellos

-¡AMY! – Dijo la conejita al abrazarla – ¡que felicidad verte!

-yo también me alego de verlos – respondió la eriza rosada, entonces Big les dio un grande y fuerte abrazo a las 2 chicas

-en verdad que me alegra que estemos juntos otra vez – dijo Big muy feliz pero ellas estaban siendo apretadas por él

Gracias Big – dijo Amy casi sin aliento – pero, ¿Podrías soltarnos por favor? De inmediato Big las soltó y pidió disculpas

Entonces el Team Chaotix se acerco a saludarlos, Charmy Bee estaba muy entusiasmado, Vector the Crocodile los saludo dando su mano a los 2 erizos y Espio the Charmeleon hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de saludo. Justo en ese momento llego en Team Sonic con Tails y Knuckles the Equidna. Entonces todos se saludaron, incluso Amy saludo con gusto Sonic the hedgehog, los únicos que no se saludaron de manera tan amistosa fueron los eternos rivales.

-hey Shadow – dijo el erizo azul– cuanto tiempo, ¿no crees? – Shadow lo miró fríamente

-que tal, farsante – dijo el erizo negro con un poco de descaro – no fue el suficiente tiempo

-escuche de parte de Lothie que ya tuvieron al bebé – dijo Sonic - ¿Cómo esta?

-él está muy bien – dijo Shadow con el ceño fruncido – está sano y está seguro

-no pudiste esperar hasta el matrimonio ¿cierto? – dijo Sonic con una voz algo burlona, Shadow se molesto con su rival, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se asomaron 3 personas a la central

-chicos – era Lothie quien la acompañaban un par de jóvenes también amigos de los demás – miren a quienes traje – eran Silver y Blaze, Lothie los trajo desde el futuro para que fueran a apoyarlos

-hola a todos – dijo el erizo plateado – su amiga nos dijo que necesitarían ayuda para esto - Blaze también saludo, por su parte los demás estaban algo sorprendidos al ver que ellos estaban

-Lothie – dijo Shadow - ¿Cómo fue que viajaste por el tiempo?

-tengo mis secretos – dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa – pronto les diré como, pero antes… ¿ya estamos todos?

-no – dijo Shadow – faltan Rouge y Omega - justo al decirlo llegaron los que faltaban

-hola a todos, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no estaban los 4 equipos, ¿no? –Dijo la murciélago blanco

Ya estaban los 4 equipos y los muchachos del futuro. En 3 minutos de haberse unido totalmente el comandante se asomo por una de las puertas de la central seguido por un ave.

-perfecto – dijo el comandante – todos formen una línea recta en frente – pronto todos se formaron y el comenzó a hablar – ya como todos saben, estamos en una situación realmente difícil y peligrosa… muchas personas, ya sean animales o humanos están siendo secuestrados por grandes aves de una tierra muy lejana, el presidente tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y decidió enviar a los mejores equipos a ayudar a la resistencia que le pedían que enviaran a sus mejores guerreros, o sea ustedes ya que en todos los reportes dicen que ustedes han hecho trabajos y misiones peligrosas con éxito.. He aquí la representante de la resistencia, ella les explicara más de todo

Al decir esto en seguida se asomo una gran ave de presa, sus plumas eran blanca del la cara hasta las piernas, sus alas eran café oscuro, un poco de color gris oscuro, en sus ojos amarillos tenía como un tipo de antifaz natural que daba desde el borde del pico llegando a sus ojos bajando por su cuello, era grande pero relativamente más baja que otras rapaces avistadas, lo que daba a entender que era joven.

-un gran gusto en conocerlos – dijo la ave con la frente en alto y con una voz clara y fuerte – mi nombre es Osprey (águila pescadora en ingles) – como dijo el comandante antes, formo parte de la resistencia de las tierras lejanas llamadas Tierras olvidadas… enseguida les voy a explicar toda la situación.


	5. Chapter 5

Osprey la águila pescadora se había presentado delante de los equipo que irían a apoyarla a ella y a la resistencia de un lugar llamado Tierras olvidadas. Les estaba a punto de explicar todo lo que necesitaban saber.

-la Zona Olvidada – decía ella – es lo que se podía decir que es un subcontinente del norte, casi llegando al círculo ártico aisladas del resto del mundo por gigantescos muros de roca volcánica filosa, la única forma de cruzar esas rocas es volando – hizo una pausa – como habrán imaginado, es en ese lugar de donde ocurren los secuestros, lo hace un gran grupo, aunque más bien seria un ejército de rapaces diurnas (águilas y halcones) que se hacen llamar "Los Salvadores" – al decir estas 2 últimas palabras Shadow y Amy empezaron actuar de una manera diferente, Amy puso una cara de preocupación y miedo mientras puso sus manos contra su pecho apretándolas, por su parte Shadow cerró sus puños y puso una cara de enojo , claramente sabían quiénes eran "Los Salvadores" – se hacen llamar así porque creen que el mundo está en peligro… que está siendo invadido por pestes que tienen que ser eliminadas… son aquellos a quienes llaman BESTIAS – dijo esto último con un tono serio.

-pero – dijo Cream algo extrañada – ¿a quienes están llamando bestias?

-a nosotros – dijo Shadow con frialdad – los que no son aves - todos voltearon a ver al erizo negro, estaba con el ceño fruncido, pues él estaba recordando todo lo que vivió con esas aves malditas.

-ellos quieren usarnos como sustento – dijo Amy que también lo recordaba

-exacto – dijo Osprey – todo eso forma parte del plan de la líder

-¿la líder? – Preguntó Tails, la águila pescadora asintió - ¿pero, por qué?

-todavía no sabemos porque – dijo ella – pero si no la detenemos y a sus seguidores, no solo arrasarán con todos los mamíferos de la Zona Olvidada, también con todo el mundo.

-¿solo a los mamíferos? – Preguntó Espio

-por lo general – respondió Osprey – pero hay registros de que también se llevan a los reptiles y anfibios para hacerlos esclavos o devorarlos; y aves de especies pequeñas para que sean sus sirvientes; y de los insectos – dijo mirando a Charmy – ni que decir, son usados como juguetes.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las cosas que les decían, bueno, la mayoría, el erizo negro y la eriza rosada estaban mirando al suelo metidos en sus recuerdos. Todos pensaban ¿Qué se creían ellos para hacer cosas tan horribles y decían que estaban haciendo bien?, incluso Sonic estaba absorto.

-¿y ellos se hacen llamar salvadores del mundo? – dijo Sonic

-cuando los vea les voy a dar una lección – dijo Knuckles chocando sus puños – van a ver, ellos son los que pedirán que sean salvados

-¿Cuándo iremos? – Preguntó Rouge – me imagino que será pronto – entonces Osprey asintió

-hoy nos iremos – dijo Osprey – la resistencia los necesita ahora; y la forma de llegar lo más pronto a Tierras Olvidadas es volando

-no hay problema – dijo Sonic sonriendo – Tails, será mejor que busquemos el Tornado – dijo mirando a su amigo zorro que estaba junto a él, Osprey escucho lo que dijo

-¡no! – dijo la águila, eso tomo por sorpresa al Team Sonic – no podemos dejar que un vehículo extranjero ingrese a las Tierras Olvidadas, podrían robarlo

-¿entonces como llegaremos? – preguntó Tails

-ya lo verán – dijo Osprey sonriendo y volteo a ver al comandante que seguía al lado izquierdo de ella – señor… si nos permite nos retiramos ahora – el comandante asintió con la cabeza y miro a los equipos

-mucho éxito a todos – dijo el comandante – se que no fallarán

Ya todos estaban afuera de los cuarteles y del edificio, Osprey miraba hacia arriba y en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no habían rapaces, ya después de hacer una última mirada a su alrededor, dio una sonrisa.  
-bien, llego la hora – dicho esto alzo vuelo – síganme, está un poco lejos, pero sé que con ustedes llegaremos en pocos minutos – les dijo a los equipos mirándolos desde arriba aleteando.

Ya como la águila dijo, en menos de 20 minutos llegaron al lugar donde Osprey quería llegar. Estaban muy lejos de la ciudad o de cualquier señal de civilización, estaban todos en el bosque al norte, se encontraban a pocos metros de un acantilado de 80 metros para abajo y seguía otra gran sección boscosa y densa.

-y bien – dijo el erizo azul dirigiéndose a Osprey – ¿donde está nuestro transporte?

- ya que nos trajiste a toda velocidad – dijo Vector – y eso de que no todos somos veloces

-mmmm – dijo la águila al mirar hacia atrás y sonrió – ya los verán, son buenos chicos

En ese instante hizo un chillido agudo y de la nada aparecieron en el aire 5 gigantescas aves de color rojo ardiente, 4 de las 5 aves eran tan grandes como un elefante africano y uno era un poco más pequeño que el resto en ellas, en cada una de ellas podían llevar a 3 personas adultas en sus espaldas, tenían las crestas y sus colas como los pavo reales, solo que en vez de tener todo un abanico de plumas de cola, tenían solo cinco, y eran el doble del largo de sus cuerpos y más gruesas, sus picos eran parecidos a los de los halcones peregrinos de un color café oscuro y sus ojos de color dorado.

Todos estaban asombrados, incluso Shadow tenía la boca abierta, era la primera vez que veían algo así en sus vidas:

-bien estamos listos – dijo el águila blanca y café – ellos nos llevaran a nuestro destino

-Osprey – dijo Cream asombrada - ¿Qué clase de aves son?

- se llaman Pájaros Volcán – contesto Osprey – son únicos de las Tierras Olvidadas

-¿iremos sobre esas cosas? – preguntó Knuckles apuntando a las aves

-obviamente – dijo la águila -¿Por qué, les tienes miedo? - Preguntó en un tono burlón al equidna

-¡claro que no! – Respondió rápidamente equidna rojo

-cálmense todos, los pájaros están entrenados – dijo Osprey – no muerden

-¿son carnívoros? – Preguntó Shadow con curiosidad

-son omnívoros – respondió ella – pero saben que no deben comer animales vivos… bien llego la hora – dijo al voltearse a ver a los equipos – súbanse a sus espaldas, los equipos a las 4 aves más grandes, y los otros de jóvenes en la ave más pequeña – refiriéndose a Silver y Blaze.

Todos los equipos estaban ya sobre los grandes pájaros y listos para volar, aunque había un problema con el Team Dark. Shadow y Rouge estaban sobre uno de los pájaros, cuando Omega intento acercarse para subirse, el pájaro retrocedió y lo miraba con malos ojos. Al ver esto Osprey interfirió:

-¡wow, tranquilo! – Dijo al acercarse a la gran ave - ¿Qué pasa?

-no deja que Omega se suba a su espalda – explico Rouge que estaba sentada detrás de Shadow

-entiendo – dijo Osprey – es que no les gusta que el metal toque sus plumas, ya que son delicadas

-no tengo ninguna intención de lastimar o lisiar al ave – le dijo Omega a la águila que miraba al robot

-no hay problema – dijo ella – te puede llevar cargando en sus talones, ya que pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas – le sonrío a Omega y se volteo a ver el horizonte – ya es hora, son las 2:30 de la tarde – y remonto vuelo

Al despegar Osprey en el acantilado, las otras aves la siguieron, al despegar causaron algo de movimiento, haciendo que los equipos se tambalearan un poco, pero ya en el aire todo era diferente, volaban rápido pero a la vez tranquilo, el viento era fresco y se sentía agradable al rostro. A Omega lo sostenía el pájaro del Team Dark con sus talones, pero igual lo disfrutaba.

-Y bien - dijo Sonic al dirigirse a Osprey – ¿cuánto tiempo nos tomará en llegar a la resistencia? – ella suspiro

-nos tomará 3 días en llegar a la frontera, y 2 días más en llegar a la resistencia, en total serán 5 días, incluso viajando con la noche – respondió Osprey

-¿tanto tiempo? – dijo Knuckles que estaba detrás de Tails y Sonic

- es que está muy lejos, pero sé cómo llegar de manera directa pronto lo verán – dijo la águila blanca y café y con esto último apresuro el vuelo, junto con los mejores equipos, quienes estaban dispuestos a ayudar y vencer al terrible mal que los amenazaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Sonic y sus amigos estaban volando sobre las grandes aves rojas, guiadas por la águila pescadora llamada Osprey. Por la posición del sol se podía deducir que eran las 6:48 de la tarde y en una hora y media oscurecería totalmente. Es ese momento Sonic estaba pensando en que harían cuando sea de noche, así que decidió hablarle a su guía.

-¡oye Osprey! – Le habló a la águila que estaba a 10 metros por delante de ellos - ¡¿volaremos de noche también?

-¡lo he estado pensando! – Dijo Osprey mirando su camino – ¡descansaremos esta noche en el suelo, pero mañana temprano seguiremos nuestro camino!

Entonces ella miro al suelo buscando un lugar para descansar; en pocos minutos vio un lugar despajado donde podrían dormir sus acompañantes, dio la señal para descender con un chillido, de inmediato ella bajo en espiral y los pájaros volcán la siguieron y en poco tiempo tocaron el suelo y Sonic y los demás bajaron de las aves. Todos miraron el lugar en donde estaban, un claro de 60 metros cuadrados, el suelo cubierto de pasto fresco, los árboles no pasaban de los 15 metros de alto y algunos tenían frutos maduros y los arbustos rebosaban de arándanos azules.

-bien – dijo Osprey – este lugar es en donde descansaremos, es muy amplio y con frutas para todos ustedes

-¿solo nosotros? – Dijo Cream dirigiéndose a la Águila - ¿y qué hay de ti?

-soy una águila pescadora, no como frutas – entonces se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar – cerca de aquí hay un rio, pescare mi cena – entonces volteo la cabeza – si ustedes quieren puedo conseguir algo para ustedes, no sería ninguna molestia

-pues ya que – dijo Sonic alzando las manos – aquí no hay puestos de salchichas

-creo que solo yo no comeré pescado – dijo Cream

-bien entonces serían… 13 peces para cenar…no tardare – eso fue lo que dijo antes de salir volando en dirección al oeste de donde estaban

-voy a ayudarla un poco – dijo Espio, entonces se fue corriendo detrás de ella

Mientras tanto los demás tuvieron que encargarse del lugar donde cenarían, Big, Knuckles y Vector se encargaron de buscar troncos para sentarse frente a la fogata, mientras que Tails y Cream buscaban la madera y rocas para encender el fuego. En otra parte, Amy, Rouge y Silver recolectaban algo de frutas, unos suaves y maduros melocotones y algunos arándanos. Ya cuando todos colocaron todo en su sitio de acampar y con la madera lista, Blaze pudo por fin hacer una pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos para encender la fogata. En menos de 5 minutos regresaron Osprey y Espio con las manos y talones con pescado del rio.

-ya tenemos la cena – dijo Espio corriendo mientras alzaba los peces, tres en cada mano – que bueno que encendieron la fogata, está oscureciendo rápido

Osprey no podía hablar ya que no solo sujetaba pescado en sus patas, 4 truchas en cada talón, también tenía 2 en su pico y si abría su pico se caería y de por si los pescados eran resbalosos.

-ayúdenla un poco – dijo Espio al mirar hacia su compañera águila – que suerte que fui contigo – Osprey asintió, la verdad fue de ayuda

Ya era de noche y todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, los pescados estaban empalados en palos largos, y estos estaban clavados en el suelo sostenidos por piedras para que no se cayeran al fuego. Sonic y sus amigos estaban sentados en los troncos que habían puesto anteriormente.

-el pescado tiene un olor fuerte – dijo Tails

-eso es los único malo del pescado ahumado – dijo Osprey – por eso me como mi comida cruda y recién sacado del agua

-bueno, eso es contigo – dijo Knuckles – yo no comería ningún pescado que no estuviera cocinado

-por cierto – dijo Sonic – tu dijiste que había un camino más directo para llegar a la resistencia

-es cierto – dijo el águila, en ese momento miro hacia arriba en el firmamento – con eso nos guiaremos por las noches – y apunto con su ala hacia donde estaba mirando – con el Ojo de Lince

Todos miraron hacia arriba donde ella apuntaba, vieron entonces una constelación que tenía forma de un pentágono que estaba aplastado, justo en medio de la figura alumbraba una estrella, era más brillante que las que estaban a su alrededor, ese era el Ojo de Lince.

-¿eso nos va a guiar, de verdad? – pregunto Vector que observaba las estrellas

-aja – afirmo Osprey – guiarse con las estrellas sigue siendo usado en Tierras Olvidadas, y en verdad es muy útil, solo tenemos que mantener la vista en esa constelación un par de horas en la noche y habremos avanzado mucho

-wow – dijo Cream fascinada – es lindo, no crees Amy… ¿Amy? – Cream miro a su amiga que estaba junto a ella, noto que ella estaba muy sumida mirando las estrellas ya que seguía con sus recuerdos del pasado

-Shadow – dijo Rouge al ver el comportamiento de su amiga - ¿ya viste a Amy?… ¿Shadow? – luego miro que él estaba haciendo lo mismo y no la escucho

Osprey se fijo en lo que les pasaba a esos erizos específicamente, tenía la fuerte sospecha de que ellos fueron víctimas de un secuestro del cual lograron escapar. Para asegurarse de ello, hizo algo raro.

-¡oigan, ustedes dos! – Dijo ella en voz alta para que la escucharan – ¡el de negro y la de rosa! – Inmediatamente los erizos voltearon a ver con algo de asombro - ¡¿LES GUSTA EL PESCADO FRESCO? – Entonces sacó una de las truchas que pescó y la apretó con sus talones y arranco la cabeza del pez con su pico – al verla Amy se agarro el cuello asustada, Shadow apretó con sus manos la corteza del tronco en donde estaba sentado también impactado, sus amigos rápidamente se preocuparon.

-¡chicos! – Dijo Tails mirando a los dos - ¡¿están bien, que les pasa? – Todos los miraban muy sorprendidos

-desde que los vi – dijo Osprey con un tono tranquilo pero serio – han estado actuando de esa manera… ¿Cómo fue que conocieron a Los Salvadores?

Ya cuando se calmaron, Amy bajo la mirada y después de un rato pensándolo, se levanto para estar al lado de su compañero que estaba al otro lado de la fogata, y le pidió a Rouge que se sentara en su lugar en el otro tronco, quería estar con Shadow para poder hablar.

-es mejor si lo hablamos los 2 dos juntos – dijo ella en voz baja, Shadow asintió y dejo que sentara junto a él, unos minutos después ella comenzó a hablar – es algo que no nos gusta hablar… pero todo sucedió cuando estaba embarazada de 4 meses de nuestro hijo…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Amy Rose estaba a punto de hablar de la historia que tuvo con Shadow acerca de un grupo de aves rapaces llamados Los Salvadores, según ella todo comenzó cuando ella tenía 4 meses de embarazada de su hijo Terios, al escuchar esto Osprey se sorprendió:

-¿ustedes tienen una cría? – Pregunto la águila con curiosidad – que interesante, ustedes son jóvenes aún

-¿cría? – dijo Tails dirigiéndose a ella – eso es un término antiguo

-¿eh?, es que – decía Osprey algo confundida – de donde vengo a la descendencia joven las conocemos como "crías"… creo que no les llaman así – Amy negó con la cabeza

-no, les llamamos bebés – dijo Amy – y si tenemos uno, tiene poco tiempo que nació – hizo una pequeña pausa – y hace pocos meses atrás…

**Flashback:** Todo se remonta cuando Shadow y Amy aún vivian en la ciudad.

Shadow se había enterado de que Amy estaba embarazada cuando tenía 2 meses. Él estaba sorprendido, Amy no sabía que esperar, Shadow podía aceptarla o escapar y que nunca tuvo nada que ver. Por suerte para ella Shadow la aceptó; sin embargo el estaba muy inseguro e incómodo en el fondo. Al pasar 2 meses desde que se enteró, Amy se dio cuenta de que su compañero tenia, miedo, por así decirlo. Una tarde de domingo, Amy decidió que debía hablar seriamente con Shadow, ellos estaban cerca de un parque infantil, eran las 6:45 de la tarde y no había nadie, solo los 2 erizos.

-Shadow – dijo Amy mirándolo a la cara - ¿podemos hablar? – él se sorprendió por su pregunta tan repentina

-por supuesto – dijo Shadow con una voz suave - ¿en dónde?

-aquí en este parque – Amy señalo con la cabeza, estaban justo al lado del parque, ya allí, ella dio unos pasos hacia delante dándole la espalda a Shadow

-¿de qué quieres… - él quería terminar la pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido, una presencia, sentía que los observaban

-Shadow – dijo Amy mientras se volteaba para ver a su compañero - ¿estás seguro? – Entonces vio que él estaba viendo hacia otro lado -¿Shadow, estas bien? – de inmediato el reaccionó

-¿Qué? – dijo Shadow quien apenas la había escuchado – perdón, es que creí haber escuchado algo – Amy se molesto un poco

-¿estás seguro? – Dijo ella en un tono tranquilo pero seguía disgustada - ¿en serio estas seguro de que criarás al bebé conmigo?

Shadow se dio cuenta de que su compañera sabia que él no se sentía bien, entonces bajo la mirada, le tenía que decir la verdad.

-Amy… -empezó a decir Shadow – la verdad yo… no –hizo una pausa repentina cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, esta vez hasta Amy lo escuchó

El ruido provenía de unos árboles que rodeaban el parque infantil, se suponía que no había nadie. Los árboles estaban a espaldas de Shadow, el dio 2 pasos hacia los árboles para ver más de cerca, al hacerlo ya estaba a 3 metros de distancia de Amy.

-¿Qué esta… - Amy no pudo terminar la pregunta porque había escuchado un susurro en el aire y miro a su izquierda

Justo cuando lo hizo, en una fracción de segundo sintió que algo parecido a una mano le agarraba el cuello con fuerza, que lo hizo era una gran silueta oscura parecida a aun ave, fue tan rápido que en menos de lo que pensaba la habían arrastrado al suelo, tan rápido que ni Shadow se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho un sonido fuerte y se volteo a ver a Amy.

-¡AMY! – grito Shadow al ver a su compañera tirada en el suelo con la ave sometiéndola

Se había sorprendido tanto que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el también escucho otro susurro y miro solo para sentir que lo agarraban por el cuello otra ave. El también fue arrastrado hacia el suelo justo donde estaba Amy. La pareja estaba en el suelo, muy sorprendida y no tenían idea de quienes eran los atacantes. Solo cuando se calmaron un poco, vieron que eran 2 aves predadoras. Amy fue atacada por una águila tan negra como Shadow, sus ojos eran amarillos, la rapaz miraba a Amy con una cara de malicia. El otro pájaro era un halcón pardo con los ojos grises, miraba a los 2 erizos con una sonrisa medio macabra con un jadeo.

-no intenten nada - dijo la águila negra con su cara maliciosa

-¿podemos comer ya? – Preguntó el halcón marrón que se le hacía agua a la boca – es que tengo hambre, Brea – su compañera le dio una mirada de negación

-ni lo pienses, Hutch – dijo la águila negra llamada Brea – esta vez hay que llevar prisioneros vivos, no en pedazos – sus ojos volvieron a mirar a los erizos que tenían sus garras aun sosteniendo sus gargantas, y seguían ejerciendo presión

-¿qui… quienes s-son? – Amy apenas podía hablar, estaba sumida en el miedo y aparte de que casi no podía respirar

-¿Qué quieren… de… ¡Ahh! – Shadow intentaba hacer la pregunta pero el halcón le oprimió más su garganta

-eso no te importa – le respondió la águila negra

-tienes razón – dijo Shadow y sonrió – no me importa - entonces cerró los ojos para concentrar su poder y pronto emanaba un aura del poder del Caos, Brea lo observo y esperó - ¡CHAOS…

-¡Shadow! – él escuchó que una voz lo llamaba

Era Amy que tenía una cara de horror y comenzaba a jadear, Shadow vio su expresión que ella tenía, y pronto vio que las 4 garras de la pata derecha del águila negra tocaban el vientre de Amy y que amenazaban con cerrarse con fuerza.

-siento vida aquí adentro – dijo Brea con una voz siniestra mirando a Shadow – si yo fuera tu, lo pensaría 2 veces antes de intentar cualquier cosa – mientras decía eso, una de sus garras rascaba lentamente el vestido rojo de Amy, justo en su vientre que ya estaba algo sobresaliente – después de todo, sería una gran pérdida para ti que las 2 vidas que tanto quieres fuesen destruidas frente a tus ojos, ¿no?

-¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! – decía Hutch el halcón entusiasmado

A Amy le salían las lágrimas del pánico, Shadow por su parte estaba en shock, ver eso le recordó la vez en que vio que alguien querido por él murió delante sus ojos a manos de una persona sin que pudiera evitarlo, y no quería ver eso de nuevo. Pronto su aura del Caos se desvaneció y la malvada águila retiro lentamente su talón del vientre de Amy.

-sabia elección – dijo ella en un tono menos cruel, entonces sus ojos miraron a su compañero – Hutch – esa fue su señal, y el halcón asintió emocionado

De inmediato las 2 rapaces apretaron las gargantas de los erizos otra vez, esta vez para que no pudieran respirar. En pocos minutos Shadow y Amy comenzaban a desmayarse. No podían gritar del dolor y la falta de aire, no podrían hacerlo aunque quisieran, solo podían retorcer sus piernas y agarrar los talones que oprimían sus cuellos, hasta que finalmente se rindieron.

-¿el tuyo está vivo? – Preguntó Brea, Hutch asintió con una sonrisa maniaca – bien, esto solo es el comienzo

Dicho esto las 2 rapaces alzaron vuelo esa noche sosteniendo a los erizos desde el tórax. Brea tenía razón, ya que ninguno de los erizos sabía a qué clase de infierno se enfrentarían, algo que cambiaria sus vidas por siempre en poco tiempo.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback:

Seguimos con la historia de cómo los erizos Shadow y Amy fueron sorprendidos y capturados por 2 grandes aves de presa que provenían de un lugar desconocido, en ese momento estaban contando en cómo fue que llegaron y que les hicieron esas aves malvadas. Ya era casi de mañana cuando Shadow comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué… que paso? – Fue lo que pensó Shadow cuando se despertaba desde que se desmayó - ¿Cómo… es que estoy vivo?

Shadow veía borroso ya que aún se sentía adolorido de la cabeza y la garganta, lo único que podía ver era el suelo se movía rápido, también muy lejos de él y sentía el viento en su piel. Después de unos minutos alzo la cabeza y miro a su derecha y vio a Amy que seguía inconsciente bocabajo con grandes garras agarrándola desde los brazos y el tórax. Pronto ella se despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza y garganta.

-¿Shadow? – Dijo Amy con voz rasposa - ¿estás ahí?, ¿estamos vivos? – Quería voltear a ver a su compañero pero por su confusión y su estado débil no pudo levantar mucho su cabeza - ¿Dónde estamos?

En ese momento las rapaces escucharon que los erizos estaban despiertos y hablando. Entonces la águila negra, Brea, bajo la mirada para ver a sus prisioneros.

-hasta que por fin despertaron - dijo Brea con una sonrisa melosa - ¿durmieron bien? – dijo ella con un tono empalagoso

Cuando el par de erizos escucharon su voz, levantaron sus cabezas lentamente para mirar a los rapaces, cuando vieron la cara de la águila negra se disgustaron al instante, Amy estaba asustada y Shadow estaba muy molesto, no se tomaron las molestias en contestarle.

-tomaré eso como un no – dijo la águila negra – en verdad que lo siento mucho – dijo con una sonrisa y una voz con sarcasmo

-¡yo no! – dijo el compañero de Brea Hutch el halcón, su amiga lo miro con una cara de molestia por su comentario

-fue un sarcasmo, pedazo de tonto – le dijo Brea a Hutch – claro que no siento pena por ellos

-oye, yo no tengo la culpa de ser más honesto que tu – le respondió Hutch con una sonrisa maliciosa, Brea frunció el ceño, sabía que era verdad.

-pues yo no perdí el libro que se suponía que llevaríamos a la jefa – Brea le hizo quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-pues de no haberlo hecho, no hubiéramos dado con estos erizos – dijo el halcón.

-porque fue muy fácil de verlos – dijo Brea - ¿pues qué clase de "Bestias Estúpidas" estarían fuera en un lugar tan abierto?, parece que querían que los atraparan – dijo esto mirando a Shadow y a Amy.

Al escuchar esto Shadow se molesto aún mas, Amy empezaba a cambiar su miedo por enojo, a ellos no les gustaba para nada el carácter desagradable de esos pájaros, sobre todo que les llamaron "Bestias Estúpidas", eso fue lo que le irritó más a la eriza rosada.

-¡oye!, ¡¿quién te crees para llamarnos así? – Amy le grito a el águila, el halcón Hutch escucho lo que dijo ella.

-¡CIERRA EL MALDITO HOCICO, ASQUEROSA BOLA DE PELOS! – Hutch le grito justo en la cara de Amy.

Los erizos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el insulto que dijo el halcón, incluso Shadow se sintió ofendido, nadie en la vida le había dicho eso a Amy y menos frente a ella, para Shadow esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! – Dijo Shadow que ahora estaba sumamente enfadado, cuando lo escuchó el halcón, clavó sus garras en las costillas de Shadow - ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó Shadow del dolor, la presión fue muy fuerte incluso para el erizo negro.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso que hice, Brea? – preguntó Hutch a su compañera negra

-fue increíble – dijo Brea halagando a su amigo – eso enfurece a cualquier bestia

Cuando Shadow se recuperó del apretón que le dieron, el empezó a forcejear en un intento de ser soltado, Amy también lo hizo, a los 2 no les importaba caer desde mil metros de altura para ser libres de aquellas aves, claro que a los pájaros no les gustaba lo que hacían.

-creo que ya estuvieron despiertos un buen rato – dijo Brea – hay que dormirlos

Pronto las rapaces clavaron sus garras en los 2 lados de sus cuellos y cayeron inconscientes otra vez. Cuando se despertaron vieron que el ambiente a su alrededor era muy diferente, suelo era de colinas y montañas, algunas no superaban los 100 metros de altura con pinos no muy grandes, pero otras elevaciones sobrepasaban los 5000 metros y estaban cubiertas de nieve blanca y el viento era sumamente frio.

-¿a qué lugar nos habrán traído? – Pensó Shadow – esto no me parece para nada familiar

Las rapaces seguían su vuelo, algo no andaba bien y Shadow lo sabía pero no podía hacer ninguna pregunta sin que los lastimaran a él o a Amy. En el transcurso del viaje el erizo negro comenzaba a sentir una energía muy extraña, intentaba descifrar que era pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Brea les habló a los erizos.

-ya estamos muy cerca – dijo la águila mirando al frente – si fuera ustedes bajaría la cabeza con las orejas para atrás – para los erizos era degradante, hacer eso sería una señal de sumisión hacia las rapaces, pero no tenían opción.

Pronto llegaron a una cueva en una montaña, dentro de la caverna estaba iluminada por antorchas encendidas ya que era sumamente oscuro. Entraron luego por una gran cámara de la cueva, adentro había no solo antorchas para la iluminación, al fondo de la cámara había más de 600 mamíferos de casi todas las clases y todos jóvenes, sobre ellos estaban en las perchas y estalagmitas miles de aves de presa todas diferentes en especies y tamaños.

Todos los que estaban ahí, incluso los mamíferos miraban de manera extraña a Shadow y a Amy, ya que ellos eran muy coloridos a comparación de los que estaban a su alrededor, habían erizos como ellos solo que eran marrones o grises incluso algunos de ellos se confundían muy bien con las rocas de la cueva, entre todos ellos había un murciélago en particular que los miraba con mucha atención, parecido a Rouge pero de color gris oscuro del alto de Vector y de ojos azules. La pareja también miro a su alrededor y notó algo que estaba al frente de donde estaban a unos 20 metros en una percha, había una silla de piedra cubierta de huesos, tenía un asiento de lana para sentarse.

Unos minutos después, aparecieron en la cueva 3 águilas más grandes que las que estaban alrededor, 2 aves se posaron a ambos lados de la silla y la más grande se paró en lo que al parecer era su trono, era una gran Águila Come-monos. Miro a los mamíferos del suelo y pronto se fijo en el erizo negro y en la eriza rosada, ella sonrió y finalmente se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Serah – dijo el águila con la mirada al frente y orgullosa – líder y general de Los Salvadores… les hemos traído aquí para que nos ayuden en una buena causa. El mundo está siendo invadido por fuerzas malignas y como grandes aves rapaces tenemos el deber de salvarlo, pero como no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos la ayuda indiscutible de ustedes los mamíferos… su deber en esta misión será dividido en grupos, algunos serán mineros, otros serán joyeros y otros ayudaran a algunos de nosotros... pero será mañana, ya se hizo de noche, por ahora serán enviados a sus "nidos". No se preocupen no les pasará nada malo – dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Los 600 jóvenes fueron divididos en grupos de 100, el grupo en el que estaban Shadow y Amy fue llevado a un túnel que conectaba a otra cámara más profunda y de techo más bajo, en ambos lados de las paredes de ese lugar habían unas celdas con números en la parte superior, el suelo de esas celdas habían un "nido" en el suelo que bajaba hasta las rodillas, los nidos estaban recubiertos de una gruesa capa de musgo suave de árbol. Amy había entrado a la celda número 24, Shadow estaba a una celda al lado de ella con el número 23.

Las celdas eran muy pequeñas, solo eran un poco más amplios que los que agujeros, y estos eran lo que el tamaño de los erizos, ni más ni menos. Amy estaba dentro de su celda. Estaba frente su nido, solo miraba el espacio pequeño cerrado por una pared de la cueva en el fondo y de los lados eran 2 grandes láminas de 3 metros de alto y 2 cm de espesor. De repente Amy escucho que una voz le habla, era un halcón peregrino que le dio un simple pan de melón recién hecho, pero como Amy estaba embarazada, no sería suficiente para ella.

-¿esto es todo? – Preguntó ella pero el pájaro solo la ignoró y siguió avanzando a la siguiente celda, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de barrotes - ¡que modales! – pensó para sus adentros, pero no le serviría de nada, así que comió su pan de pie.

Luego ella se acostó con mucho cuidado en su nido, era cómodo por el musgo pero no ayudaba mantener el calor, el ambiente era frio y con las paredes de metal lo era aun más. Las aves habían apagado las antorchas para dormir, pero ella no podía descansar, tenía miedo de lo que les iba a pasar, luego escuchó que alguien la llamaba, era Shadow que estaba justo a su lado izquierdo, los 2 tenían las orejas casi pegadas al metal que los separaba.

-Amy – dijo Shadow en voz baja para no llamar la atención - ¿estás bien?

-sí, eso creo – contesto ella - ¿pero qué hay de ti?, ¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes? – Shadow hizo una pausa de 5 minutos, no quería hablar de ello pero se lo tenía que decir.

-no puedo – dijo el – simplemente no puedo – Amy no le creía al principio pero dejo que Shadow continuara – no sé cómo explicarlo, pero hay una energía muy extraña en este lugar que no deja que use mis poderes… es como si esa energía lo bloqueara… intente hacerlo cuando nos bajaron pero mi poder del Caos no salía de mis manos y por más que lo hiciera no podía… ya había sentido esa energía cuando nos llevaban volando, y cuando llegamos aquí esa energía se hizo más intensa – Amy estaba muy sorprendida, existía una fuerza que bloqueaba el poder del Caos, era algo impresionante, significaba que estaban indefensos.

-¡Shadow!, ¡¿y entonces que… - Amy quería saber que sucedería pero no pudo terminar de preguntar porque un Águila los escucho y grito que se callara, su compañero sabía que era lo que ella pensaba

-descuida – dijo él para calmar a su pareja – encontraré la forma de salir de aquí, no dejare que te hagan daño… es una promesa – y lo dijo muy enserio, Amy sonrió

-se que lo vas hacer – dijo ella más tranquila – te amo – su compañero sonrió al escuchar eso.

Entonces por fin pudieron dormir tranquilos, tenían que guardar sus fuerzas para lo que podría venir al día siguiente. Tenían que salir pronto porque en ese lugar pasarían cosas que incluso harían que el más fuerte se sintiera indefenso y sin fuerzas. Pero había una esperanza, ya que el murciélago que vio a los erizos, pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban y formulaba un plan para escapar que los involucraba a ellos.

CONTINUARA.


	9. Chapter 9

Fue una noche muy difícil para Shadow y Amy, ya que ellos no durmieron mucho porque en la cueva era muy fría en la noche, no podían dormirse sin que pudieran enfermarse o incluso sufrir de hipotermia. Solo durmieron un par de horas cuando la cueva no estaba tan fría, lo cual no fue suficiente, sobre todo para Amy que tenía que descansar por su condición. Todos los mamíferos que dormían fueron despertados por un gran chillido.

-¡que ruido! – dijo Amy mientras se cubría las orejas, entonces escucho que abrían la puerta de barrotes y lo que vio fue que le lanzaran una hogaza de pan de trigo, Amy alzo la vista y miro que era el halcón de la noche anterior, tenía un vaso con agua en su ala.

-levántate – dijo el halcón con voz fría, Amy tuvo muchas dificultades para levantarse del nido, tenía que morder el pan para poder apoyarse del suelo y la pared y el halcón solo la observaba sin mover un dedo por ayudarla, solo cuando ella finalmente se incorporó totalmente de dio el vaso – es agua limpia, no tiene nada.

Terminando de "desayunar" todos los mamíferos fueron llevados a la gran cámara de la cueva donde los estaba esperando a todos los jóvenes la líder de Los Salvadores llamada Serah, la águila Come-monos.

-buenos días mis jóvenes – dijo Serah con la frente en alto – espero que hayan dormido bien, como les dije la noche anterior están para aquí para traer el "orden" – claramente los erizos lo tenían totalmente en duda – la razón por las que dije que algunos serian mineros o joyeros es porque esta no es una cueva cualquiera… es una mina de cuarzo blanco – las orejas caídas de Shadow se enderezaron un poco al escuchar lo que ella dijo – en algunos su trabajo consistirá en buscar la piedra blanca para luego usarlas en collares con oro o plata, ese es el trabajo del que les asignaremos a otros, pronto serán divididos en varias partes, como son 600 de ustedes, tendría que ser 3 partes con 200 de ustedes, ya que el resto va estar ayudando con pequeños trabajos para nosotros… les dejo por ahora, nos veremos en la noche – con eso dicho la águila salió volando.

Pronto todos escucharon una voz masculina, era un águila de cabeza blanca con las plumas manchadas de hollín y unos googles de herrero que le colgaban del cuello, y junto a él estaba el gran murciélago gris oscuro, con las alas replegadas en su espalda, los dos tenían una mirada fría y sin emoción.

-yo soy Andreas – dijo el águila con una voz grave – soy el herrero principal de los Salvadores, yo les voy a asignar el puesto que tendrá cada uno de ustedes, necesito que 2 filas de a 300.

Todos se habían formado lentamente, Shadow estaba detrás de su compañera, se encontraban justo a la mitad de su fila a la derecha de la otra, pronto la fila avanzaba, cuando salía cada mamífero tenía un objeto diferente, algunos tenían guantes de cuero (para las minas), otros tenían una pequeña perla de cuarzo (joyero) y algunos les daban collares de metal de color oscuro ("ayudantes"). Cuando por fin era el turno de Amy le toco la perla de cuarzo, al seguir su camino llego donde estaban los que tenían lo mismo que ella y cuando volteó para buscar a Shadow, vio que le dieron los guantes de cuero entonces ella puso una cara de preocupación ya que estarían separados.

Fue entonces que los grupos se fueron por túneles diferentes, el grupo donde estaba Amy pasaba en un túnel amplio e iluminado por antorchas, el túnel daba con varias entradas en donde se observaba como se hacían las cadenas de oro, la primera entrada se fundía el oro con latón y cobre, la segunda en como el oro ya convertido en tubos largos pasaban por un laminador para hacerlo más delgado para cortarlo. La tercera entrada no pudo verla bien ya que lo bloqueaba un gran halcón gris, solo se escuchaba el martilleo de metal caliente, y solo se pudo ver un gran guante de cuero con algo parecido a garras largas de acero aunque fue solo un momento.

Y llegaron a su destino, una cámara con largas mesas de madera con todo y asientos, las mesas tenían los collares de oro con un tazón pequeño de barro con las pequeñas perlas de cuarzo. El águila y el murciélago dieron indicaciones para que pudieran sentarse, luego se pusieron frente a todos ellos.

-hasta aquí me quedare con ustedes – dijo Andreas – tengo que hacer algunos asuntos importantes, por cualquier cosa aquí va estar el murciélago que es un joyero para ayudarles en todo – el murciélago estaba viendo a los jóvenes, sobre todo a Amy, esto puso a la eriza rosada algo nerviosa, pronto el águila se fue volando.

Mientras tanto Shadow fue a otro túnel, era un poco más estrecho, el ave que los guiaba era un águila real hembra. Shadow sentía incomodo sin saber porque, fue más su sorpresa cuando vio algo que brillaba muy cerca de él, no eran las antorchas encendidas, eran los anillos de sus muñecas, jamás en su vida le había pasado eso, pero ahora estaban titilando, algo andaba mal pero no pudo pensar en la razón, pues todos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un pasillo que daba con la entrada de la mina incluso tenía una señal arriba de la entrada al lado de ellos habían carros mineros vacios en unos rieles, en la entrada. Todos tenían que tomar un carro, al principio Shadow estaba dudoso pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la águila real lo detuvo.

-tu – dijo la águila apuntando a Shadow con su ala –no puedes entrar a la mina con algo metálico… dame tus anillos – entonces ella extendió su ala frente al erizo negro, Shadow obviamente se negaba a cooperar, miro justamente a los ojos de la águila con enojo, la águila se mantuvo fría pero por dentro estaba sorprendida de Shadow, no sabía si considerarlo como algo tonto o valiente, eso era lo que le gustaba a ella – ¿si te digo que te los regresare, me los darás?.

-no lo creo, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – dijo Shadow disgustado

-será una promesa, y cuando Diana promete algo lo cumple – dijo la águila – pero tendría que devolvértelos en la noche –dijo ella, algo le decía a Shadow que no mentía pero se mantenía con cautela, le entrego sus anillos aun titilando lentamente y por fin la águila los tenia – bien… puedes seguir tu curso.

Cuando Shadow entro a la mina sintió que la gravedad se volvía algo pesada, sintió una sensación muy desagradable y empezó a jadear, no era dolor pero sentía que una energía bloqueaba sus poderes del Caos pero era mayor que antes haciéndolo sentirse débil, quería salir de allí, la fuerza le estaba obligando, no quería dar otro paso pero fue empujado por un extraña especie de can, era de color cobre rojizo con las extremidades oscuras, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas.

-¿estás bien erizo? – Preguntó el can a Shadow, el erizo asintió no quería avanzar pero tuvo que hacerlo, tenía un carrito vacio que necesitaba ser entregado – perdón, soy Guazú, soy un lobo de crin – dijo el can tratando de hablar con Shadow – ¿y tú?

- Shadow the Hedgehog – dijo Shadow mirando su camino, no quería hablar con nadie

-te queda bien – dijo el lobo rojizo - tú y tu compañera son extranjeros ¿no?… se nota claramente por que su pelaje no sirve para esconderse de los depredadores… aquí en este lugar eres cazador o presa.

-me di cuenta – dijo Shadow – eso es muy primitivo… para animales salvajes

-somos animales salvajes – dijo Guazú – a menos que vivas en un reino, en un clan o pueblo… bueno, eso si la Gran Luz lo hubiera deseado – Shadow se intereso en lo que dijo

Mientras tanto Amy el grupo donde estaba trabajaban rápido en hacer los collares con las piedras de cuarzo, hacerlos collares no era tan difícil habían algunos mamíferos que tenían algo de experiencia y ayudaban a los otros o el murciélago les daba lecciones, el problema era que las rapaces que pasaban volando molestaban a los jóvenes lanzando piedras o diciendo cosas espantosas. Sobre todo a Amy, era la más notable de todos por su color y su vientre.

-¿ya viste a esa bestia rosada? – Dijo una halcón de cola roja a un cernícalo gris – está enferma… con un horrible parasito en su estomago – dijo la halcón apuntando el vientre de Amy – esa cosa te chupa la sangre – Amy no volteaba a ver a las aves pero las escuchaba, estaba enojada por esos cometarios.

-¿Por qué no se lo quitamos? – Dijo el cernícalo – puedo traer las garras del taller – de inmediato fue interrumpido por Andreas que volvio para buscar los 2 pájaros.

-¡ya basta! – Dijo Andreas molesto - ¡van a ir al taller pero no saldrán de allí! – los pájaros se molestaron por el regaño que les dio Andreas y se fueron a regañadientes.

Incluso con que las rapaces se fueran, Amy seguía furiosa, su estado le cambiaba su humor, a parte que tenía hambre y con solo una pequeña barra de pan no estaría satisfecha, y se volvía peor ya que estaba sintiendo nauseas, pero su mente fue interrumpida cuando una chacal le habló:

-tranquila – dijo la chacal con una voz suave y una sonrisa, Amy giro la cabeza para verla con más en calma – no debes estar enojada en tu estado… me llamo Iris

-Amy Rose – dijo ella, y le devolvió la sonrisa – gracias

-me recuerdas a mi madre – dijo Iris con una mirada triste – ella también está embarazada… la extraño

-¿en verdad? – Pregunto Amy - ¿Cómo fue que te… - no quiso terminar la pregunta pero la chacal respondió por ella

-me descuidé – dijo la chacal –confié en que podía estar jugando fuera de casa antes del atardecer, pero no estuve atenta en el tiempo y cuando estaba a pocos metros de mi casa, sentí que algo me sujetaba y en 1 segundo ya estaba en el aire… - Amy trataba de escuchar lo que decía Iris, pero algo la distraía.

Por minutos escuchaba unos chillidos en el aire, y no dejaban de molestar "piip-piip-piip" como si tratara de decir algo. Solo cuando ella alzo la vista para buscar el sonido este desapareció.

-¿oíste eso? – le pregunto Amy a Iris, ella negó con la cabeza, la eriza miraba a su alrededor pero nunca pudo dar con el sonido – perdóname… es que en verdad estaba escuchando algo

Fue así en todo el día para Shadow y Amy, finalmente fueron llevados de nuevo a sus nidos, no sin antes recibir otra hogaza de pan, era lo único que daban de comer y solo en la mañana y en la noche, y en el estado en que se encontraba Amy no era bueno, no era suficiente para alimentarla a ella y a su hijo, pero no podía hacer nada sin que la lastimaran por las rapaces ya que los vigilaban, incluso algunas aves estaban armadas con espadas o con garras de metal en los talones. Amy solo quería dormir pero la cueva era más fría que la noche anterior, lo más raro fue que los chillidos que había escuchado se repetían en su mente y se empezaban a formular palabras "no se duerman, sino morirán" era algo que asustaba, ella se encontraba acostada en su nido y no podía dormir, así que llamó a Shadow:

-Shadow, ¿estás despierto? – Amy quería que su compañero de respondiera pronto

-si lo estoy – respondió Shadow débilmente – no me siento bien… este lugar no solo bloquea mis poderes, también da una sensación horrible… solo quiero descansar

-no debemos dormir – dijo Amy – algo o alguien me está advirtiendo que no lo hagamos – Shadow se sorprendió por lo que dijo ella – no te miento, y a decir verdad hace mas frio esta noche que ayer, y si dormimos será nuestro fin.

-lo sé… hay que distraernos – dijo Shadow en voz baja

-hablemos de algo que dure mucho – dijo Amy en voz baja - ¿Qué paso contigo, descubriste algo?

-se trata del cuarzo – comenzó Shadow – tiene una energía totalmente opuesta a la del caos, pero no tengo idea de cómo… porque la piedra en si no puede hacer eso, algo está actuando en la piedra.

Shadow hablo de que había solo 3 reinos en toda esta tierra que está rodeada por gigantescas paredes de roca, producto de una gran catástrofe que alteró la tierra hace miles de años atrás. Todo eso le dijo el lobo de crin Guazú, por desgracia no pudo decirle más porque tuvieron que seguir con su labor, y por alguna razón el lobo fue retirado de la cueva y no lo ha vuelto a ver. Hablo igual de que le quitaron sus anillos que brillaban de manera extraña por los cristales, pero por suerte la águila llamada Diana se los devolvió.

Hablaron por toda la noche y ya estaban totalmente exhaustos, pero así pudieron evitar que sufrieran de hipotermia, porque escucharon de parte de las aves que algunos mamíferos habían muerto de frio. Los erizos luchaban por mantenerse alerta.

-Shadow – dijo Amy a su compañero – no creo poder soportarlo, no solo me afecta a mí, también a nuestro bebé, pienso que si esto continúa…

-¡Ustedes! - Amy fue interrumpida por una voz fuerte que llamaba precisamente a los erizos, ellos voltearon para ver que era el murciélago gris y se veía molesto - ¡vendrán conmigo! – El murciélago fue hacia ellos y los empujó con fuerza para llevarlos a un lugar apartado - ¡caminen!

-¿Por qué quiere que vallamos? – pregunto Amy asustada, el murciélago simplemente le lanzo una mirada feroz para que no preguntaran ninguno de los 2. Lentamente los 3 fueron a una clase de habitación con una puerta de metal, adentro habían huesos de animales. Eso puso a los erizos alterados.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Preguntó Shadow al murciélago que estaba dándoles la espalda - las aves no se alegraran si ven que no estamos.

-y menos cuando se enteren de los que les voy hacer – respondió el murciélago con una voz severa pero luego cambio su actitud – voy ayudarles a escapar – dijo eso cuando se volteo para verlos, esto sorprendió más a los erizos – por cierto, perdón si los asuste mucho… me llamo Sol.

CONTINUARA.


	10. Chapter 10

Un gran murciélago llamado Sol se reunió en secreto con Shadow y Amy con el propósito de escapar de unas malvadas aves rapaces, ellos estaban en una habitación donde Sol les dijo que les ayudaría, haciendo que los erizos se sorprendieran:

-¿ayudarnos?… pero – dijo Amy confundida – pensé que estabas con ellos

-claro que no – dijo Sol – solo porque los estoy ayudando no significa que me gusta estar con ellos… los odio

-¿nos vas ayudar? o… - dijo Shadow cruzado de brazos - ¿nosotros te ayudaremos? – Preguntó seriamente

-bueno… si, ustedes – admitió el murciélago gris – pero no solo a mi… a todos los que están atrapados

-¿Por qué nosotros? – Preguntó Shadow - ¿acaso no pueden ayudarte los otros?

-no – dijo Sol en voz baja – están totalmente sometidos a ellos, aparte ellos no tienen habilidades que yo necesito para esto

-¿y crees que nosotros las tenemos? – preguntó Amy, el murciélago asintió la cabeza

- es lo que decía en mi visión – los erizos se asombraron por lo que dijo, el murciélago los estaba esperando – bien, tenemos que pensar en el plan, tiene que ser preciso y rápido… en 2 días la líder se irá a la mina de plata que está a 5 kilómetros pero sus visitas no tardan, tenemos de 10 a 15 minutos para sacar a todos… eres veloz ¿no? – preguntó Sol a Shadow

-ja – Shadow sonrió – no tienes ni la menor idea – Sol se sorprendió de lo orgulloso que era y de lo confiado que era

-excelente… porque necesito que ustedes desaten las alas de los murciélagos prisioneros, me imagino que los habrán visto – los erizos asintieron – mientras tanto crearé una distracción… para ese entonces todos estarán fuera antes de que llegue Serah.

-¿nos darás algo para liberar a los murciélagos? – preguntó Amy aunque era obvio que si

-sí, solo que me tomaría un rato en sacar algo del taller, pero con 2 días es suficiente tiempo – dijo el murciélago tocándose la barbilla – bien, pronto lo haremos, pero tenemos que regresar si no las aves van a sospechar… otra cosa esta noche volverá hacer frio, tienen que estar juntos, será incomodo pero así estarán cálidos.

-pero los guardias nos vigilan – dijo Amy mirando a su compañero preocupada

-tranquilos, me encargaré de eso – dijo el murciélago, en 1 minuto Sol, Shadow y Amy salieron de esa habitación – recuerden, mantengan la cabeza baja y las orejas hacia atrás.

Hicieron lo que Sol dijo, no les gustaba hacer eso pero era para que sospecharan, pero lo que ninguno de los 3 sabía es que fueron escuchados por la teniente de Serah y su mano derecha. La teniente era una Águila Arpía llamada Harpy y su compañero un Águila de Steller de nombre Hone (hueso en japonés), oyeron cada palabra del plan, así que ya estaban alerta.

Ya había terminado el día y las aves dirigían a los mamíferos de nuevo a sus nidos, todos estaban cansados. Amy estaba delante de su compañero. Tenían sus hogazas de pan, se las dieron antes de entrar a la cámara, el pájaro que los dirigía era Diana la Aguila Real y estaba vigilando de cerca a Shadow, cuando los erizos estaban a punto de entrar Shadow jalo rápido y con cuidado a Amy para meterla en su nido cuando Diana se distrajo al escuchar algo extraño. Ya cuando se había volteado las antorchas se estaban apagado y los nidos estaban cerrados y se fue.

-Shadow, ten cuidado – dijo Amy cuando su él se trataba de acomodar – puede ser muy apretado para el bebé

-perdón, pero es muy difícil ya que es muy estrecho – dijo Shadow en voz baja – tendrías que estar sobre mí para que pueda abrazarte – después de unos minutos ella estaba encima de su compañero, aun era incómodo pero era cálido y agradable - ¿estás bien? – Amy asintió y dio un suspiro.

-¿crees que funcione el plan de Sol? – Preguntó Amy preocupada – puede ser que falle

-lo sé, pero él es el único que puede salvarnos a nosotros 3 – dijo Shadow, a Amy le llamó la atención que mencionara a los tres por su hijo.

-¿quieres a nuestro bebé? – Dijo Amy – creí que tenías miedo y no querías criarlo conmigo

-eso era antes – dijo Shadow al voltear la cara de Amy con su mano para verla – pero lo que más me importa ahora es que estén a salvo… y cuando todo esto termine voy a estar contigo y nuestro hijo – Shadow lo dijo enserio y paso su mano en el vientre de Amy, ella sonrió y tomo la mano de su compañero y cerraron los ojos.

Fue la única noche que durmieron bien, a la mañana siguiente estaban de nuevo trabajando para las aves, tenían que ser pacientes, Sol esperaba la oportunidad de tomar un cuchillo o unas garras de metal del taller, pero está siendo vigilado casi siempre por un rapaz. Estuvo casi todo el día esperando en un rincón, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio que a Andreas salía del taller con una bolsa con objetos oxidados, pero se le cayó sin darse cuenta unas garras oxidadas pero filosas, Sol no lo dudó y las tomó.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir a Shadow con Amy, aunque sería complicado, tiene que ser de la decisión de Serah. Ya era el día de la fuga, los erizos durmieron juntos de nuevo sin ningún problema de ser aprendidos. Cuando estaban en la cámara principal esperando para ser separados, cuando Shadow estaba a punto de entrar al túnel de la mina, fue detenido por Brea la águila negra, estaba con una cara de disgusto:

-¡oye tu Hollín! – le dijo a Shadow, era la forma en que las aves llamaban a Shadow por su color negro como el hollín – te vas con los joyeros, no me preguntes porque – Shadow por su parte se alegró por dentro.

Pronto los joyeros estaban en la cámara para hacer los collares, Shadow estaba al lado de Amy, y entonces vieron a Sol al fondo de la cámara, se extrañaron porque el murciélago estaba sorprendido de verlos juntos, no había hecho algo para que estén reunidos, pero lo tomó como una gran ventaja.

Entonces comenzó el plan, todos estaban sentados trabajando en los collares, Amy estaba en el borde derecho de una de las mesas y Shadow al otro lado. Los guardias estaban vigilando desde las perchas a 20 metros de altura, Sol esperaba la oportunidad y no tardó en ver una, un cernícalo había volteado para bostezar y en ese momento el murciélago envió un mensaje ultrasónico que solo escucho el ave, el mensaje decía "imbécil" y se volteo para ver un halcón al lado de él, se molesto con el halcón creyendo que había sido el que o insultó, luego el halcón escucho lo mismo. Para que fuera más efectivo, Sol lanzo una piedra al cernícalo y de inmediato las aves comenzaron a pelear y los otros guardias fueron a pararlos, Sol entonces desplegó sus alas negras de una envergadura d voló para darles las garras a los erizos.

-pronto, corta las cuerdas de las alas de los murciélagos y diles que ayuden a los que no puedan volar y salir de aquí mientras distraigo a las aves –Sol le susurró a Amy al darle una garra, luego siguió con Shadow y le dijo lo mismo – ¡oigan ustedes! – les habló Sol a los guardianes que estaban discutiendo y de inmediato lanzó un chillido con una frecuencia muy fuerte y dolorosa.

Rápidamente quitaban las cuerdas de los murciélagos y les decían que tenían que hacer para salir. En menos de 3 minutos desataron a los murciélagos y le avisaron a Sol para irse a la cámara principal, la líder ya se había ido a la otra mina. Para entonces solo tenían que sacar a los mineros y a los sirvientes, todos salieron a toda prisa, las aves ya estaban muy aturdidas para perseguirlos. Los guardias que estaban en ese lugar dieron la alarma y comenzaron a atacar, Sol repitió el mismo sonido y voló en círculos para darles a todas las aves que podía, pronto Shadow se dirigió a los túneles para sacarlos, pero no se imaginó que los mineros ya estaban corriendo fuera de la mina y los sirvientes también.

-¡FUEGO! – gritó un erizo, el interior de la mina se incendiaba

Shadow volvió a la sala para decirle a Sol, y este le dio la señal a Amy para que sacara a todos de la cueva. Los murciélagos llevaban a varios mamíferos y los que podían saltar alto o correr rápido ayudaban a los más lentos y ya casi todos estaban a la entrada de la cueva. Luego llegaron más aves para detener a los responsables, eran muchos de ellos y Sol tenía problemas porque ya se estaba cansando, pero no se dio cuenta de que Shadow lo ayudaba atacando a las aves con un Spin Dash golpeando varias aves a la vez y Amy usaba su martillo que no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo por la alta vigilancia.

Estuvieron luchando por varios minutos, pero no las aves no se detenían, pero algo inesperado sucedió varios barriles de alquitrán cayeron de las perchas y túneles dejando caer el combustible y se inicio un incendio.

-¡oye! – Sol le llamó a Shadow con Amy en sus brazos – ¡tenemos que irnos ya! – Shadow obedeció y salieron rápido de la cueva y prácticamente todos los mamíferos se habían escapado – ¡no puedo creer que en verdad funcionara! – Gritó de felicidad mientras volaba – ahora todo lo que queda hacer es salir de este lugar.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – Pregunto Amy que estaba feliz en los brazos Sol

-seguiremos el Pez Volador – contesto Sol – vamos erizo negro, sígueme – Shadow lo escucho desde el aire y siguió al murciélago que volaba rápido, mucho más rápido que Rouge.

Mientras tanto en entrada de la cueva los 2 tenientes de Serah miraban el paisaje viendo a los fugitivos alejarse:

-¿te diste cuenta de lo que hicimos? – Dijo Hone a su compañera – les dimos toda la ventaja de salir de aquí, ¿sabes las consecuencias que traerá, Harpy?

-lo sé – contesto la águila arpía - pero es lo correcto, es mejor que estén libres a que sean esclavos y el alimento de esas aves… solo hay que rezarle a la Gran Luz que no los encuentre antes – Hone asintió – vámonos – y las 2 aves regresaron a la cueva esperando a la líder.

CONTINUARA.


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado horas desde que escaparon de la cueva de cuarzo y el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, el murciélago gris oscuro estaba volando con Amy en sus brazos y su compañero los seguía desde el suelo. A pesar de que Sol los había ayudado a escapar, Shadow aun tenía sus dudas sobre él, y a parte no le gustaba que tuviera a Amy:

-Sol – dijo Amy mirando al murciélago – quiero estar en el suelo con Shadow, se pone algo molesto cuando me ve con otro hombre

-¿es celoso? – Preguntó Sol con una pequeña sonrisa - bien, solo necesitamos estar en un claro donde pasar la noche – el miraba al suelo buscando un buen lugar y no tardo en encontrar uno - ¡oye, erizo! – Le grito a Shadow desde el aire - ¡encontré un lugar, sígueme!

Shadow asintió en respuesta y se dirigió al lugar señalado, pronto llegaron a un claro pequeño rodeado de pinos altos, el aire era tibio comparado con la cueva.

–Por fin, somos libres de esas espantosas aves – dijo Shadow con un suspiro y volteo a ver a su compañera que estaba ya en el suelo - ¿estás bien, Amy?

-sí, estoy bien – respondió Amy sonriendo, luego paso su mano en su vientre y suspiró – la verdad que si es un gran alivio – de repente escucharon un ruido en los arbustos y vieron que el murciélago había desaparecido - ¿A dónde se habrá ido? – pregunto la eriza rosada

-no lo sé – respondió Shadow – pero volverá… pero me sorprende que tuvieras tu martillo

-no puedo salir sin el – dijo Amy a Shadow – lo que me sorprende es que no sacaras una Esmeralda Caos – Shadow suspiró con una mano en su frente

-no tengo una por ahora, Lothie me rogó de que se la prestara – dijo Shadow y paso su mano por su cabeza – pero no nos hubiera servido de algo por la energía que había en la mina, si afectó mis poderes, era muy probable que también sucediera con la Esmeralda.

Luego escucharon otro ruido en los arbustos, era Sol que había regresado con 3 grandes manzanas verdes y un pan de melón de la mina.

-para ustedes – dijo Sol y les dio las frutas y el pan – cómanlo lo necesitan más que yo

-¿y no quieres para ti? – preguntó Amy al ver que Sol no tenía nada de comida

-no como nada de eso – respondió el murciélago sonriendo – soy de los que les gusta la carne

-¿no sería mejor encender fogata? – pregunto Amy

-no es bueno encender fuego por aquí - respondió Sol – a menos que salgamos pronto de este lugar, eso nos tomará un par de días

-mencionaste algo sobre un Pez Volador – comentó Amy recordando lo que dijo al salir de la cueva

-ahora que oscurezca les enseñare – dijo Sol – solo hay que esperar

No paso mucho para que anocheciera, y con ella un gran cielo con miles de estrellas, había luna nueva, así que el firmamento se veía tan claro como el agua, era algo hermoso de ver.

-incluso el cielo se ve diferente en este lugar – comento Amy al ver el cielo

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Pez Volador? – preguntó Shadow buscando en las estrellas

-desde aquí lo puedo ver – dijo Sol y se acerco a los erizos y apunto en el cielo, 3 estrellas formaban un zigzag para el cuerpo del pez, 2 pares de estrellas formaban la cola y un par muy separados de las otras que hacían de las aletas largas del pez – ese es el Pez Volador, eso marca la trayectoria hacia la Barrera.

-¿La Barrera? – pregunto Shadow mirando al murciélago

-hay esta la única entrada y salida, debieron verla al entrar – los erizos negaron con la cabeza, no vieron la barrera porque estaban inconscientes cuando los traían las rapaces – entiendo… pues entonces van a sorprenderse, es un gran muro de roca de 10,000 metros que lo rodea todo.

-¿Cómo vamos a pasar al otro lado? – preguntó Amy

-a eso voy – respondió Sol – la única forma de pasar es por una grieta de un espacio vertical de 7000 metros, es estrecho, aunque podemos pasar sin ningún problema, pero tenemos que movernos ahora si queremos que llegar.

-sí, cuanto más pronto salgamos mejor – dijo Shadow – pero vas a estar conmigo, Amy – dijo el erizo negro a su compañera, ella suspiró y sonrió, sabe que él se preocupa mucho.

-está bien erizo – dijo Sol, con una sonrisa mostrando sus caninos blancos – pero tendrás que seguir mi ritmo… la verdad si eres veloz y no puedo volar así de rápido – Shadow cargo a Amy en sus brazos y le sonrió a Sol orgulloso.

Sol guió a los erizos por 3 horas siguiendo la ruta de la constelación del Pez Volador, sabia a donde se dirigía, no era la primera vez que volaba hacia la frontera. Era fácil para él volar ya que estaba sobre las colinas y árboles, pero para Shadow era algo difícil, ya que el bosque era denso y subía y bajaba por colinas de 100 metros y eso mareaba a Amy, además de que necesitaban dormir, Shadow tuvo que llamar a Sol para que pararan.

-¡Sol! – Gritó Shadow para llamar su atención, y este miro hacia abajo - ¡ya recorrimos mucho por esta noche, debemos descansar, Amy necesita dormir! – Sol le iba a decir que tenían que continuar, pero vio que su compañera estaba cansada.

- ¡de acuerdo, pero seguiremos mañana temprano! – descendió al suelo para pensar en donde podían dormir – mira ese árbol, esta hueco, pueden dormir mientras yo vigilo.

Shadow entró al tronco y recostó a su compañera ya dormida, el tronco estaba tapizado con musgo como en las fosas de la cueva, solo que esto era amplio y cálido, no frio y estrecho. Mientras el erizo negro la miraba, estuvo pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, quería saber más, así que salió del árbol y se sentó junto a Sol.

-¿quieres hablar de algo? – Pregunto el murciélago – me imagino que de la energía del cuarzo – Shadow se sorprendió un poco y asintió – de lo que sé es que quieren usar el cuarzo como un escudo para protegerse del caos del mundo externo, la líder lo llama Energía Orden, ya que es lo opuesto del caos – esto era algo muy importante que Shadow tenía que informar al Presidente y al G.U.N – ve a dormir, nos iremos temprano

Shadow sin decir una palabra se dirigió al tronco, antes de recostarse volteo para ver al murciélago cabizbajo, estaba recordando su pasado.

-perdón Lily – decía Sol – siento haberte alejado de mí sin decirte lo feliz que me hacías

Al día siguiente siguieron con su curso, viajando 4 horas desde el amanecer, llegaron al punto donde se supone estaba la grieta para salir, solo los separaba una pared de 3000 metros desde la base hasta donde comenzaba la grieta. Sol tuvo que llevar a los 2 erizos, a Amy en sus brazos y Shadow tuvo que agarrase de las piernas del murciélago para que pudieran pasar los 3, tardaron 1 hora en subir y 5 minutos en pasar por las paredes de la grieta. Por fortuna cruzaron al otro lado sin peligro alguno, por ahora.

Au después de cruzar, Sol seguía llevándolos por el aire hasta llegar la noche sin tomar un descanso, para él no los encontraba pesados, ha cargado cosas mucho más pesados que los 2 erizos. Por fin se detuvieron en un claro en un bosque de coníferas, la luna apenas empezaba en su fase creciente y las estrellas brillaban más fuera de esas tierras.

-bien, - dijo Shadow más tranquilo – ya estamos fuera, tenemos que llegar a Station Square pero no sabemos exactamente donde estamos

-sé cómo – dijo Sol y miro al cielo – vean esas estrellas que forman un pentágono aplastado y la estrella en el centro, se le conoce como Ojo de Lince, eso nos guiara hasta llegar a su ciudad

-¿Cómo conoces tanto de las estrellas? – pregunto Amy impresionada por Sol

-se nos enseña desde la niñez – decía el murciélago – mi madre me dijo como y yo a mi hija Lily – la mera mención de ella lo hizo triste –pero no sé si lo recordó… hace 2 años la envié lejos de aquí para protegerla de esas rapaces… no volví a saber más de ella, probablemente este… - no quiso terminar la frase, Amy se sintió mal

-ella está bien – dijo Amy tratando de alegrarlo – se que podrás verla – el murciélago sonrió

Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando escucho algo a la distancia, un batir de alas y un sonido de metal, era Serah acompañada con Hutch y Brea, los 3 estaban armados con garras de metal en sus talones, pero solo la líder tenía un collar de oro con una perla de cuarzo. Sol, Shadow y Amy se escondieron en los arboles.

-me lo imaginaba – dijo Sol con el ceño fruncido – ella no iba a dejar las cosas así – pero pronto las aves se escondieron también – tenemos que estar alerta

Sol estaba atento a todo en los movimientos y en los ruidos, algo que ni Shadow podía escuchar. Amy solo retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y Brea voló justo hacia ella como lo hizo antes, sin embargo esta vez Sol la escucho y pudo intervenir y agarro a la águila negra y ambos cayeron en el claro, fracturándose su ala, seguidos por los erizos que querían ayudarlo a pararse en ese momento Serah estaba en el aire lazándose, Shadow la vio y acumulo sus poderes caos en su mano, ya era libre de usarlo.

-¡CHAOS SPEAR! – lanzó su ataque hacia la águila y esta se detuvo sorprendida, pero no funcionó ya que un escudo blanco hizo que rebotara de vuelta a Shadow, de no ser porque tenía buenos reflejos lo hubiera golpeado - ¡¿Qué? – dijo sumamente sorprendido

Serah sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a volar, mientras Hutch se acerco a su compañera para ayudarla y matar a los erizos, antes de que pudieran atacar Sol los agarró del cuello y los dirigió a su líder para hacerlos caer.

-váyanse – dijo Sol a los erizos sosteniendo su ala rota – ellos no pararan hasta que estemos muertos

-no – dijo Shadow – vamos a ayudarte, aun puedo usar mi spin dash

-yo también te ayudaré – dijo Amy sacando su martillo piko piko, pero Sol negó con la cabeza

-Serah es muy fuerte y ya vieron lo que su collar de cuarzo pudo hacer – dijo Sol – además estarían arriesgando no solo ustedes, también a su hijo, las aves en la cueva no son mucho comparado con estos 3 y los tenientes, créanme que yo lo he visto… estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi destino.

-no podríamos saber el camino – dijo Amy alterada

-si pueden, solo sigan el Ojo de lince, y no se perderán, ahora váyanse – justo en eso Sol volvió con las aves que comenzaban a levantarse y atacar

-Amy, hay que irnos – dijo Shadow al cargar a su compañera – no podemos hacer nada  
-¡pero Shadow! – grito Amy, pero vio en sus ojos que tampoco quería dejarlo a su suerte, pero el tomaría el sacrificio por ellos – muy bien

Las aves estaban lanzándose una vez más y Sol salto hacia ellos, la líder que estaba adelante pudo esquivarlo rápido dejando que sus acompañantes se encargaran del murciélago y ahora solo tenía que ir por los erizos, Shadow corría pero no usabas sus zapatos jet.

-Shadow, ¿Por qué no vamos tan rápido? – Pregunto Amy y vio que Serah los seguía rápido – nos va alcanzar

-le quiero dar a ese montón de plumas una sorpresa – dijo Shadow

Cuando la águila los estaba a punto de tomar con sus garras metálicas, pero no se espero que en un instante se fueran en menos de un parpadeo. Serah se elevo sobre los árboles viendo como se alejaban a toda velocidad. Furiosa dio un agudo chillido que se escucho por kilómetros, en ese momento Brea y Hutch volaron donde estaba ella con Sol moribundo en sus talones, le cortaron la membrana de sus ala fracturada y se desangraba de su herida.

-¿Qué haremos con él? – pregunto Brea mirando al murciélago inconsciente

Pero Serah ya sabía qué hacer, quería desahogarse, alzo su garra izquierda al aire para asestarle el golpe final en el corazón de Sol para no dejar ningún rastro de vida. Mientras Shadow seguía corriendo cuando sintió que una presencia había desparecido para siempre. Se detuvo por un momento con una cara casi en shock.

-¿Shadow? – pregunto Amy al ver que su compañero se detuvo de repente - ¿Qué pasa?

-se fue – el erizo negro inclino su cabeza con mirada melancólica

-¡No! – Amy no lo podía creer, pero entendió que era cierto, lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-tenemos que continuar – dijo Shadow antes de continuar su camino siguiendo la ruta que les había dicho Sol

De vuelta con las rapaces la líder tenía sangre en sus talones y en el cuerpo de Sol yacían 4 agujeros profundos en el pecho. A pesar de que se deshizo del murciélago todavía tenía una gran rabia en su interior

-hagan lo que quieran con el cuerpo, pero el cráneo es mío – dijo Serah en un tono serio – creo que ya llego el momento de llevar nuestros planes más lejos, llevándonos mamíferos más jóvenes, incluso infantes.

-como usted quiera – dijo Brea con una sonrisa maligna mientras su amigo reía como un loco, regresando a su tierra

Al caer el sol, solo hay oscuridad, pero deja un pequeño legado en el cielo que nos guiara y ayudara a vencer la oscuridad, las estrellas.

Fin del Flashback… Continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Shadow y Amy terminaron su historia, casi todos estaban conmocionados por la experiencia que tuvieron que pasar y en un momento delicado para los 2. Osprey la águila no estaba tan sorprendida pero le interesó bastante en los hechos, ya que ellos conocen más de lo que le habían contado.

-¡pero qué terrible! – Dijo Cream sintiendo pena por ellos

-es increíble que hicieran algo así – dijo Sonic – incluso se atrevieron atacarlos cuando esperaban a su hijo.

-lo que me asombra es que exista algo que rechace los poderes de Shadow – dijo Knuckles

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en volver a Station Square? – preguntó Espio a Shadow

-de donde nos dejó Sol, de uno días – respondió Shadow – y no dormí mucho por las noches llevando siempre a Amy

-el primer lugar donde fuimos al llegar fue al hospital - dijo Amy – estábamos muy cansados, y no habíamos comido ni bebido mucho en el camino… nos quedamos ahí por 5 días.

-de hecho recibimos una llamada del hospital – comentó Rouge a Shadow – el comandante te estaba buscando, de repente desapareciste y te necesitábamos para una misión

-lo sé – respondió Shadow – estaba molesto… le explique todo, incluso mostré la garra de metal que Sol nos dio, había olvidado que la tenía

-¿conservas la garra? – preguntó Osprey interesada, Shadow negó con la cabeza

-se la di al comandante como evidencia… además no quería tener algo que me recordara ese lugar – dijo el erizo negro

-a decir verdad no sabía nada de eso – comentó Sonic – ya que puede pasar meses sin ver a Amy, solo me enteré por Tails al decirme que estaban en el hospital

-Vector – dijo Charmy para llamar su atención ya que estaba escuchando la conversación – Vector… ¡Vector!

-¿Qué? – respondió el cocodrilo

-mira eso… la cena se quema – dijo la abeja apuntando a la fogata

Cuando dijo eso todos miraron la fogata, efectivamente el pescado se quemaba, algunos tenían partes chamuscadas. Se habían quedado tanto tiempo en la historia que nadie se fijo en la cena, todos se alteraron, Blaze disminuyo la llama y rápidamente todos agarraron su trucha.

-¡uff! – Suspiró Silver aliviado – gracias Blaze

-solo espero que se haya salvado – dijo Blaze mirando su cena

-creo que el mío está bien – dijo Knuckles sonriendo, pero justo en ese instante el palo se rompió y el pescado cayó al suelo - ¡oh por favor! – Gritó molesto

-que te dije – le dijo Osprey a Knuckles sonriendo – por eso prefiero comer pescado crudo – luego dio un suspiro y miro a Shadow y Amy – francamente, ustedes saben más de lo que me contaron mis maestros.

-¿maestros? – preguntó Espio curioso

-si… ellos saben de lo que está pasando – dijo la águila mirando al fuego – solo sé que la líder hace todo como parte de una venganza… pero no me dicen mas, mi maestra cree que me falta por madurar… ah, y pronto también será su maestra - dicho esto suspiró y dio una mirada de preocupación.

-¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Sonic al ver la expresión de Osprey

-¿ehh?, no nada – respondió ella de prisa – ahhh… voy a hacer una cosa, no tardo – Osprey se levantó del tronco y fue donde las aves volcán estaban descansando, mientras que los demás seguían hablando.

-una pregunta – dijo Shadow mirando a Tails - ¿Cómo supiste lo de nosotros?

-fue tu amiga Lothie – respondió el zorro – ella quería decírselo a Sonic, pero como no sabía dónde estaba, me lo dijo a mí… al parecer estaba nerviosa por algo pero – en ese momento llamó Osprey para que terminen pronto de cenar para poder dormir.

Treinta minutos después todos habían terminado con el pescado y con las frutas que habían recolectado. Debían descansar para que pudieran continuar su viaje al alba. Osprey había sacado 12 bolsas para dormir, gruesos sacos de color azul oscuro, 3 de esos eran grandes, 2 eran para Vector y Big, pero Omega puede apagarse por la noche sin recostarse.

-¿Estás seguro, amigo… metálico? – Preguntó Osprey frente al robot con el saco en sus alas – porque no hay ningún problema

-negativo – respondió Omega – mi sistema puede apagarse y activarse solo, podría usarlo otro – en ese momento el robot miraba alrededor – hace falta para uno de nosotros

Osprey se miro y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, significa que tendrían que compartir el saco, como en el saco podían estar 2 personas, no sería mucho inconveniente, la águila se acercó a los demás.

-2 tendrán que compartir esto – dijo ella y miro a Knuckles con una mirada maliciosa – oye equidna, ¿no quieres dormir con tu novia murciélago? – Este la miro molesto

-¡¿estás loca? – Respondió Knuckles - ¡no voy a dormir con esa bruja!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste? – grito Rouge que estaba justo atrás de Knuckles haciendo que este se asuste, Osprey se rió un poco

-es broma amigos – dijo la águila sonriendo – solo quería ver su reacción – suspiró ella – pero es enserio, alguien tendrá que dormir con un compañero

-nosotros lo haremos – dijo una voz, era Amy con Shadow detrás de ella, Osprey sonrió

-bueno… no era algo de sorprenderse – dijo la águila – perfecto, solo necesito que me den su equipaje para guardarlo, los que tengan por su puesto.

-¿Dónde piensa guardarlo señorita Osprey? – preguntó Cream al darle el poco equipaje que llevaban las chicas

-de donde saque las bolsas, de las aves – todos la miran con una cara de extrañados – si, a veces ellos guardan pequeñas cosas entre las plumas, yo también lo hago créanme

Después de 20 minutos de guardar todo y acomodarse en las bolsas de dormir, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata casi apagada, las aves gigantes igualmente rodeaban a todos ya dormidos. Osprey estaba sentada en un tronco mirando al cielo nocturno pensando.

- espero que no sea tan severa con ellos – decía ella en su mente, dio una mirada a sus amigos antes de dormir acomodando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Solamente quedaban despiertos 2 erizos, también mirando las estrellas en el saco de dormir.

-no puedo creer que tengamos que volver a ese lugar – dijo Amy que descansaba en el brazo de su compañero – pensaba que todo estaría bien… viviríamos tranquilos

-lo sé – dijo el erizo negro – pero esas aves no iban a dejar las cosas así nada mas, como había dicho Sol

-¿Qué te imaginas que pase al llegar a la resistencia? – pregunto Amy – lo digo por los maestros de Osprey

-lo sabremos pronto – respondió Shadow inseguro – debemos descansar, mañana temprano volaremos de nuevo

-solo espero ser fuerte – dijo la eriza preocupada

-lo eres y tienes que serlo por Terios… volveremos a estar juntos los tres pronto – Amy se tranquilizo y sonrió, le dio un beso de las buenas noches a Shadow y finalmente se durmieron con el Ojo de lince pasando por última vez sobre todos.


	13. Chapter 13

Al amanecer, todos los equipos ya estaban otra vez en marcha volando, como en el día anterior Osprey estaba adelante como guía, las aves que llevaban consigo a Sonic y sus amigos formaban una "V" para volar bien. Como la águila estaba dando la espalda, nadie veía que hacia muecas y hablaba sola.

-en verdad espero que ella los vea con buenos ojos – Osprey decía en voz baja – pero conociéndola de seguro que dirá cosas muy… - al pensar en ello se puso nerviosa y se agitó.

A Tails le dio curiosidad ya que escucho lo que decía, así que le dijo a Sonic que le pasaba, entonces con sus colas empezó a volar hacia donde estaba Osprey mientras volaran a velocidad constante.

-¿está todo bien? – dijo Tails que estaba a la izquierda de ella, la águila se asusto un poco, no se imaginó que ese zorro le hubiera prestado atención

-¡¿eh?!... ¡oh, sí! – Respondió Osprey mirando hacia atrás - ¿Qué deseas pequeño zorro?

-llamame Tails, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la águila dudaba por lo que le iba a decir, aun así asintió - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-eh… hmm… bueno… es que… - decía Osprey – me preocupan lo que digan de ustedes en la resistencia

-¿lo dices por tus compañeros o los soldados? – pregunto Tails

-no es tanto por ellos – respondió Osprey – a decir verdad es que hemos oído cosas increíbles de todos ustedes de parte del Comandante del G.U.N, mis compañeros los mirarían interesados y se llevarían bien… pero el problema son mis 2 maestros, sobre todo mi maestra, ella…

-es seria – terminó el zorro por ella

-es muy crítica y ruda, sobre todo con los nuevos– dijo la águila – créeme, jamás oirás a un maestro maldecir como ella… lo digo por experiencia, he sido su aprendiz casi 3 años, y siempre te dará a entender que está al mando aunque cuestiones sus metodos – Tails estaba algo sorprendido – y según ella, proviene de una familia con un linaje militar muy reconocido, ha sido así por 500 años.

-entiendo, ¿y qué hay del otro maestro, es también estricto? – pregunto curioso Tails  
-bueno… él es otra historia – Osprey hizo una pausa – ya lo verán

-está bien, gracias – dijo Tails antes de volver con Sonic y Knuckles

Siguiendo su curso por el sol, el viento y de las estrellas en la noche, en dos días llegaron a la barrera de la roca gigantesca que separaba la Zona Olvidada del resto del mundo, cuya única entrada era una grieta no muy amplia.

Ya en la Zona Olvidada, todos se sentían muy extraños, como había dicho Shadow, había una energía totalmente diferente, incluso Sonic se sentía raro. Cerca de la tarde Osprey pensaba que hacer al anochecer. Mientras la águila meditaba, el miembro más joven del Team Rose, Cream, mirada hacia los lados mirando las montañas, y de repente sintió que alguien la observaba. Una Búho Real joven pasaba volando de un lado a otro viendo a cada miembro del grupo, pero sin dejar que la vean.

-Amy – le decía Cream a su amiga que estaba delante de ella – creo que hay alguien siguiéndonos

-¿en serio? – preguntó la eriza rosada – no he visto nada – Osprey escuchó lo que decían ellas

-debe ser un búho o algo así– dijo la águila pescadora – son muy comunes en esta zona, estamos sobre un bosque de secuoyas gigantes, a esas aves les gusta vivir en árboles altos  
La búho escucho a Osprey y rápidamente se dirigió a los arboles, pero los iba a seguir por todo el viaje, ya que ella y otros 2 amigos suyos se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellos. La águila sabía quienes eran y también los esperarían en la Resistencia.

-¡bien! – Gritó Osprey con la mirada al frente - ¡en un día y medio llegaremos al Valle Dientes de Dragón al noroeste de aquí!

-con que ahí está la resistencia – dijo Sonic – no puedo esperar esto, ya quiero ver la cara de esos plumeros cuando vean cuando sepan quién los golpeo – dijo en un tono emocionado y con una sonrisa pequeña

-pero Sonic – Dijo Tails – recuerda lo que Osprey dijo, tenemos que entrenar primero, y por lo que dijo de su maestra…

-tranquilo Tails – interrumpo Sonic – le demostraremos a esa maestra nuestras habilidades… estará sorprendida

-te lo tomas todo a la ligera – Dijo Knuckles detrás de Sonic

-alguien tiene que hacerlo – respondió el erizo azul – porque no creo que tu lo hagas, ¿o sí? – Sonic sonrio haciendo fruncir el ceño al equidna

Tails todavía seguía preguntando qué es lo que pasaría ahora, luego miró a todos, todos pensaban a se estaban enfrentando en un lugar como ese, en los motivos que tenia la líder Serah.

Después de 1 dia y medio, llegaron al Valle Dientes de Dragón cerca de la tarde siendo seguidos por la búho quien cargaba en sus garras una ardilla y un gato azul ruso, entraron por un paso amplio. Volando al interior del valle, se dirigieron a una montaña. Osprey dio la señal de descenso con un chillido, volando hasta llegar a la falda de la montaña, vieron una antigua fortaleza estilo europeo rodeado por un muro de roca y metal de 200 pisos de altura, reforzada con cientos de torres de vigilancia, cada uno custodiado por un guardia. En una de las torres, un armiño vio que unas aves rojas y una águila pescadora se acercaban, rápidamente reconoció a Osprey y dio la alarma golpeando un Gong de la torre.

-¡Osprey ha vuelto! – Gritó el armiño

Todos, tanto en la fortaleza como en el cielo escucharon el Gong y al guardia, Sonic y sus amigos vieron la fortaleza y estaban asombrados. Osprey miro hacia sus acompañantes.

-Bien, aquí estamos – dijo Osprey sonriendo – bienvenidos a la Resistencia.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic y sus amigos habían llegado a la Resistencia, se encontraban ya en el suelo, las aves volcán se habían retirado después de que un guardia mapache se los llevara a descansar. Osprey le pidió a una pantera macho que abriera la puerta:

-Avísale al maestro de ya están aquí – le dijo la pantera a un cuervo, mientras abría la puerta, el pájaro fue volando.

-este lugar es grande – dijo Tails mirando los muros

-Y se nota que es antiguo comentó Sonic

Cuando les abrieron las grandes puertas un lobo plateado ya asía parado en la entrada esperando a Osprey y sus acompañantes. La águila le sonrió al entrar mientras los demás estaban detrás:

-Teniente Carmine – dijo Osprey – me alegra verte

-lo mismo digo – dijo el lobo sonriendo – entonces… - Carmine miro a Sonic y a sus amigos – son los que nos hablo el Comandante – Osprey asintió mirando también – interesante, se ven fuertes… pero a ver que dice Lady Miriam de ellos, aunque me imagino que no será tan dura

-eso espero – dijo Osprey suspirando – debes presentarte… no debes ser maleducado

Carmine miro a Osprey y asintió, camino hacia los equipos que estaban parados y quietos cuando el lobo se les acercaba:

-Buenas tardes – dijo el lobo plateado tranquilamente – soy el Teniente Carmine, un placer en verlos… como ya saben están aquí para apoyarnos en nuestra guerra contra los Salvadores, de los que sabrán, quieren convertir a las "bestias" en comida y en esclavos, eso incluye lo que es su hogar, como sus planes son grandes tuvimos que pedir ayuda de ustedes, ya que según el Comandante del G.U.N, son los mejores equipos que dominan las habilidades en "Vuelo, Poder y Velocidad"; bien necesito que todos lo que estén en Vuelo se coloquen a mi izquierda, Poder al centro y Velocidad a la derecha.

Rápidamente todos estaban como dijo Carmine.

-excelente – dijo Osprey – solo espero que no…

-solo no esperas ¿que? – dijo una voz en un tono fuerte, todos se asombraron al ver que la voz provenía de una Gran Búho Cornudo, era alta pero no tanto como otro búho cornudo llamado Erlade, con bonitos ojos color ámbar pero su mirada era penetrante, llevaba en los talones unas garras de metal largas y filosas - ¿y bien?

-¡oh, Lady Miriam, digo Madame!... no la escuchamos – dijo la águila un poco nerviosa

-pues ustedes 2 están quedándose sordos por escuchar esos aparatos eléctricos de la zona externa – dijo la búho con seriedad – entonces, los nuevos reclutas…

-oh, es verdad – Osprey dio un paso hacia atrás y señalo con su ala a Sonic y los demás – aquí están los equipos que nos hablaron.

La Gran Búho Cornudo miró a sus nuevos reclutas, al verlos a todos dio una mueca de disgusto y volteo a ver a Osprey incomodando a todos:

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Madame Miriam a su alumna

-son sus nuevos reclutas, maestra – Respondió Osprey – son los que nos envió el Comandante del G.U.N – Miriam seguía disgustada

-no hablarás en serio – la Águila negó con la cabeza - ¿y se supone que son lo mejor?... odio que me mientan – Osprey y Carmine tragaron saliva

Por su parte Sonic y los demás estaban estupefactos por lo decía ella, nadie les había mirado de esa forma, pero no se imaginaron de lo que estaba a punto de decir:

-pues mira esto, (en Vuelo) aquí hay un Zorro raro de 2 colas, una murciélago que se cree muy sexy, una gazapa llorona, un erizo mal peinado y una abeja con cerebro de larva; (en Poder) un cocodrilo sin dientes, un compactador de basura, un gran gato sin cerebro y un equidna con cara de crédulo; (en Velocidad) un camaleón metrosexual, una princesa masculina, un bocadillo azul y… - entonces se fijo en Shadow y Amy que estaban muy juntos.

La búho camino hacia ellos para verlos mejor, se asombró al ver que no solo estaban juntos; inclinó la cabeza y miró el físico de Amy y en los ojos de ambos erizos. Todos estaban quietos y observando, incluso Osprey, era la primera vez que su maestra mostrara tanto interés en otros.

Miriam los miró por unos minutos y entrecerró los ojos, dando a entender que estaba molesta pero por una parte triste

-ustedes ni deberían estar aquí – dijo con frialdad

Nadie sabía que decir, todos estaban boquiabiertos, eran las cosas más horribles que les habían dicho, todos pensaban mal de ella, algunos pensaban "¿Qué se cree esta señora para decir eso y restregándolo en la cara?". Shadow y Amy estaban sorprendidos por la mirada de la búho. Miriam se incorporó y comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba:

-de acuerdo… por desgracia para mí, yo voy a entrenarlos les guste o no – decía la búho cornudo

-que linda bienvenida de parte de "Madame Gruñona" – murmuro Knuckles para sí mismo mirando a otro lado sin saber de que lo había escuchado Lady Miriam, cosa que no le gusto nada

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, solo pudo ver la cara de la maestra, su pico estaba a solo 2 centímetros de la nariz del equidna, sus ojos tenían una expresión aterradora. Knuckles se había quedado helado.

-¿decías algo? – preguntó Miriam con una voz profunda

- n-nada – dijo Knuckles nervioso

-bien – dijo la búho, y luego dio un suspiro – bueno todos, entren… Larce Lammergeier quiere verlos – Miriam entro caminando a la fortaleza, Osprey y Carmine sonrieron y la siguieron.

Los demás se preguntaban qué carácter tendría el maestro, con ese nombre podría ser alguien incluso más duro que Lady Miriam; aunque por la sonrisa del lobo y de la Águila lo ponían en duda. Al entrar al lugar miraron el techo alto, y la gran sala de paredes de piedra y el piso de mármol pulido, y las escaleras que conducían a los pasillos de los pisos, en estos pasaban animales de toda especie, tanto aves como mamíferos, reptiles y anfibios, algunos se detenía para ver a los nuevos alumnos. Algunos pájaros y murciélagos volaban sobre ellos. En poco tiempo llegaron al recibidor del Maestro Larce que era más pequeña, y de techo igual de bajo y con escalones 3 que daban a una puerta doble.

-Maestro Larce – dijo Miriam al inclinar la cabeza – los nuevos equipos ya están aquí

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a un gigantesco Buitre Barbudo, su mirada no tenia expresión, Osprey y Carmine inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo. El buitre bajo de los escalones para ver a Sonic y sus amigos, mientras estos no dejaban de ver al ave que era mucho más alto que Vector y se veía agresivo. El maestro Larce observo a todos, pero luego se fijo particularmente en los 4 erizos, mas en Sonic, Amy y Shadow que estaban en el mismo bando en velocidad, en ese momento apunto con su ala a los 3.

-acérquense – dijo Larce con una voz profunda, lentamente los erizos se acercaron a él, Sonic y Shadow estaban esperando que iba a decir, pero Amy estaba algo asustada.

El Quebrantahuesos los miró detenidamente y sin decir nada extendió sus alas; pero sorpresivamente su rostro cambio de serio a contento y los abrazó a los 3 muy fuerte levantándolos del piso, nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Lady Miriam que incluso tenía el pico abierto.

-¡qué bien! – Dijo el gran buitre que seguía abrazando a los erizos fuertemente– no puedo creer que llegaran aquí pronto y los viera en persona – entonces los dejó otra vez en el suelo, ellos estaban jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

-¿en verdad? – preguntó Sonic, Larce asintio - ¿a nosotros 3?

-a todos ustedes - respondió el ave - hemos oido cosas increibles de ustedes - disculpas por apretarlos… pero es que a los erizos les tengo mucho respeto desde que ella me salvó de…

-¡ay no de nuevo! – Dijo súbitamente Osprey – ya es la tercera vez esta semana que lo cuenta

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Tails

- es que cuenta que hace 6 meses atrás fue salvado por una eriza roja, una tal Ca… no me acuerdo pero que fue la razón de confiara en los erizos - dijo Miriam haciendo burla – maestro solo son recuerdos

-pero a ti te gustaba que te los contara de pequeña – dijo Larce - ¿no es cierto, Mimí?- Miriam lo miro con asombro y vergüenza

-¿Mimi? – dijo Knuckles cubriéndose la boca para no reír, pero de igual forma todos rieron aunque fuera un poco

-¡Maestro! – exclamó la búho, mientras que los demás seguían riéndose, incluso Carmine y Osprey, hasta Omega alzaba los brazos de lo mismo

Ya en la noche todos en la fortaleza estaban en sus habitaciones en el quinto piso, los equipos estaban divididos en chicos y chicas, los cuartos de los chicos estaba cruzando el de las chicas. Casi todos estaban durmiéndose en sus 3 literas de 3 camas. Sonic estaba en la litera más alta, Tails en la segunda y Knuckles en la última. Los Chaotix de igual en ese orden (Espio, Charmy y Vector), en la última litera Silver estaba durmiendo en la segunda cama y Omega estaba en un rincón apagado, el único que no dormía era Shadow que había salido de la habitación de los chicos.

Caminaba en todo el quinto piso mirando las puestas cerradas y los balcones, luego miro que en una estaba Amy mirando el cielo estrellado, sin escuchar que su compañero se acercaba a ella. Pero luego volteo y lo vio.

-¿Shadow? – Dijo Amy Rose al verlo - ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-podría preguntarte lo mismo – dijo Shadow que ya estaba junto a su compañera, ella desvió la mirada - ¿Qué pasa?

-nada – Dijo Amy, sin embargo Shadow sabía que no era cierto, entonces el suspiró

-sigues pensando en Terios ¿no? – la eriza rosada quería decir que no era eso pero no podía mentirle a su pareja

-no puedo evitarlo… es apenas un bebé de pocos días que necesita de sus padres y de repente, lo dejamos así nada mas, solo e indefenso – decía ella mientras se le salían las lagrimas, Shadow envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

-créeme que lo se – dijo Shadow – tampoco dormía por eso… pero hay que concentrarnos ahora en esto y ser fuertes por él y por las personas que cuentan con nosotros

-no quiero ni pensar en el entrenamiento que pondrá esa maestra gruñona – dijo Amy recordando su mirada tan penetrante

-yo tampoco – dijo Shadow – pero nos miraba como si leyera nuestra mente y en la forma en que te vio… era como si - estaba a punto de terminar cuando escucharon una voz familiar

-¿pasa algo? – era la Lady Miriam que había escuchado todo lo que decían y, sorprendidos voltearon a verla, sus ojos color ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad - ¿Qué están haciendo?

-nada solo… - dijo Amy tratando de responder al separarse de Shadow

-solo váyanse a dormir, ahora– dijo Miriam con un tono serio – en sus respectivas habitaciones… mañana comenzará su entrenamiento – la pareja se alejó frustrada hasta que ella no los vio mas, en ese momento la búho cornudo miro al cielo como lo hacían los erizos, perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿por qué me recuerdan tanto a ellos?... ¿Por qué? – una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo antes de volver a irse – Mamá… Papá.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy se despertó en medio de un bosque que ardía en llamas, ella no recordaba cómo fue que llegó hasta allí pero sabía que no estaba para nada bien, estaba totalmente sola, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que escucho un chillido, pero no era el sonido de Osprey ni de nadie que conociera, de repente escucho una voz amenazante.

-están acabados niña – dijo la voz, era de un rapaz macho, pero no le pertenecía ni a Hutch, Andreas ni Hone – ¡Los Salvadores triunfaran y las rapaces exterminaremos a todas las plagas como tú!... ¡será algo glorioso! – fue lo que dijo la voz antes de aparecer una silueta con las garras dirigidas a la cara de Amy

Amy se despertó del sobresalto sudando, era solo un sueño, pero lo había sentido real, Cream, quien estaba en la litera de arriba de la eriza rosada, escuchó a su amiga y de inmediato se preocupó por ella.

-¿Amy estas bien? – pregunto la conejita, Amy asintió con la cabeza

-si… solo fue un mal sueño – respondió la eriza rosada – no es nada – dijo con una voz suave

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, Rouge y Blaze se despertaron, Amy se levanto y fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta, vio que era un lobo terrible blanco sonriendo, atrás de él estaba un lobo terrible negro en la puerta de los chicos y estaba Shadow en la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! – dijeron los Lobos al unísono, tenían la misma voz al hablar

-Mi nombre es Cory – dijo el lobo negro - Mi nombre es Vory – dijo el lobo blanco – Madame Miriam nos pidió que fuéramos a despertarlos para desayunar– dijeron los 2

Los erizos miraron a los canes y luego se miraron ellos:

-¿nos permiten un momento? – Preguntó Amy volviendo con Vory – tengo que avisar a las demás

-yo también… solo tengo que despertarlos – dijo Shadow al lobo negro – no tardaremos, los 2 canes asintieron de manera sincronizada

-de acuerdo – dijo Cory – los esperaremos – dijo Vory, en la forma en que actuaban daban a entender que eran gemelos solo que tenían colores diferentes

Los 2 erizos cerraron la puerta y avisaron a los demás que la maestra los necesitaba, en pocos minutos todos estaban listos. Al abrir la puerta de los chicos otra vez vieron que no era el lobo negro, sino su hermano, de igual forma en las chicas con el lobo negro.

-nosotros los guiaremos al comedor… esta en el primer piso – dijo Vory – Osprey los está esperando a todos – dijo Cory – por aquí

Todos caminaban siguiendo a los lobos hacia el comedor, un tanto asombrados por el carácter de esos canes, entre ellos Amy estaba cabizbaja pensando en su sueño, Shadow vio que algo estaba mal con ella pero no dijo nada:

-¿estás segura de que estas? – Preguntaba Cream a su amiga - puedes decírmelo, no le diré a nadie

-gracias… pero estoy bien – respondió la eriza rosada, su compañero estaba atento de lo que hablaban, Shadow se lo preguntaría después en la noche.

Llegando al primer piso los gemelos se detuvieron en una puerta de madera doble grande con un grabado de un racimo de uvas.

-aquí es – dijeron los lobos

Abrieron las puertas mostrando un gran salón con 3 esas largas, la izquierda estaban los mamíferos, al centro estaban los reptiles y anfibios y la derecha aves, todos los que estaban ahí pararon de comer para ver a los nuevos. Los equipos miraron las mesas, había toda clase de alimento, frutas y verduras frescas para los vegetarianos y para los carnívoros había carne asada o cruda incluso algunos roedores pequeños en jaulas.

Todos miraban en silencio total, por pura curiosidad a ver extranjeros tan extraños. En ese momento en la mesa al lado derecho de las aves estaban haciendo señales Carmine y Osprey, ella tenía el ala izquierda levantada con una sonrisa:

-¡vengan aquí! – Dijo la águila – no les hagan caso

Sonic y sus amigos fueron directamente a la mesa de Osprey y Carmine tratando de ignorar a los demás. La mesa era el doble de pequeña que las otras:

-entonces – dijo Carmine a Sonic – ¿durmieron bien?

-si – respondió en erizo azul – un poco duras camas pero bien

-bien – dijo el lobo gris - ¿entonces ya están listos?

-¿para qué? – pregunto Tails

-para entrenar por su puesto – respondió Osprey – apenas terminemos aquí empezaran el entrenamiento en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo… con la maestra

-¿tan pronto? – Preguntó Blaze – pensábamos que nos tendría enseñar con maniquíes o con otros de bajo nivel

-lo sé – dijo Carmine – pero como nos dijeron que son los mejores… la maestra decidió que tienen bastante experiencia

-¿y con quien empezará con la lucha? – preguntó Espio, Osprey y Carmine se miraron

-pues – dijo la Águila

Ella y su amigo miraron hacia su derecha, en donde estaba la mesa más pequeña frente a las demás, ahí estaban Larce y Miriam, el buitre barbudo mirando su comida, pero la búho estaba mirando fijamente en la mesa de Sonic y los demás. Todos miraron donde Miriam, y luego miraron a Shadow. La búho cornudo tenía sus ojos color ámbar fijos en el erizo negro quien compartía la misma mirada penetrante.

-ha estado así desde que entraron al salón – comento el lobo gris – aunque también ha estado viendo a la chica rosada

-¿a mí también? – preguntó Amy

-desde que entramos a la resistencia – dijo Tails – ha estado viéndolos así… pero solo a ustedes

-no sé qué habrás hecho, farsante – dijo Sonic pero luego vio que su rival no le hacía caso - ¿farsante?... ¿Shadow?

Pero Shadow aun seguía mirando al ave, aun recordaba en la forma en que ella los miraba de forma familiar y percibía su tristeza a través de sus ojos, ella ocultaba algo y eso le llamo la atención a Shadow.

Todos los estudiantes estaban entrenando al aire libre, algunos peleaban con maniquíes para los novatos, los más experimentados peleaban con compañeros de lucha, algunos sin armas, otros con armas de madera y los veteranos con armas de metal, algunos tenían cuidado al golpear otros no tanto usando garras de metal o una espada y escudo. Mientras algunos estaban ocupados bajo la supervisión del Teniente Carmine, otros observaban en enfrentamiento de Shadow y Madame Miriam estaba a punto de comenzar.

El maestro Larce estaba observando con mucha atención y al lado de él estaba Amy con las manos agarradas algo preocupada, mientras Sonic y los demás esperaban a que empezara:

-bien… "alumno" - Dijo Madame Miriam a 15 metros frente a Shadow – decidí comenzar contigo ya que dicen que haz peleado con aves de aquí antes y quiero ver tus habilidades… esta vez serán reflejos

-de acuerdo… sin armas, sin poderes, ni nada – dijo Shadow al ver sus talones

-no por ahora… entonces… "Shadow" – Dijo Miriam al abrir sus alas - ¿estás listo?

- por su puesto – dijo el erizo negro y se puso en posición

Miriam solo sonrió y en 2 aleteos rápidos levanto una gran nube de polvo cubriendo todo alrededor de ellos, Shadow tuvo que cubrirse para que no le entrara a los ojos, cuando el polvo comenzaba a disiparse la búho ya no estaba y no se veía por ningún lado ni siquiera los que miraban sabían a donde se había ido, ni Larce. Shadow estaba alerta esperando, necesitaba tener sus sentidos despiertos, mirando por los lados y por arriba, sus orejas giraban tratando de escuchar, pero no serviría de mucho y él lo sabía.

Pasaron 2 minutos en silencio, no pasaba nada, hasta que Shadow viró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver que una silueta se dirigía directo a él y sin pensarlo dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, la gran garra de Miriam estaba a punto de agarrarlo a solo 3 centímetros de su cara y apenas había escapado. La maestra volaba de nuevo hacia el solo que para tratar de darle un golpe con su ala, Shadow esquivaba sus golpes y patadas pero con dificultad. Miriam no se le apartaba de encima, ella lo presionaba, para ser un ave grande tenía movimientos muy rápidos. Solo al descuidarse un momento al golpear, Shadow agarro su ala y la lanzó al aire a unos metros pero pronto volvía hacia él, Shadow debía que pensar, la búho tenía sus garras hacia adelante poca distancia y a segundos del erizo negro. Shadow miró hacia abajo y se deslizó bajo de Miriam tomándola por sorpresa, solo así Shadow pudo darle una patada por detrás. Miriam se paró en el suelo para ver a su contrincante.

-nada mal – admitió la maestra y en segundos volvió a atacar

Todos miraban asombrados en como peleaban, incluso Sonic estaba sorprendido en ver como evadían y se golpeaban el uno al otro estando tan cerca:

-¡WOW! – Dijo Sonic - ¡esa ave sí que sabe pelear!... le está dando a Shadow una buena pelea

-solo espero que no se dañen seriamente – dijo Amy preocupada

-no – dijo Osprey detrás de ellos – ella no lastimaría a alguien que no fuera el enemigo y no están dando lo mejor que tienen

-¡vamos Shadow! – gritaba Charmy en el aire dando ánimos

-¿me pregunto cómo terminara esto? – Dijo Espio interesado

La pelea termino 15 minutos después con un último golpe entre ellos. Shadow jadeaba un poco pero no sudaba ni una pequeña gota, al igual que su contrincante. Miriam lo miraba con una sonrisa y luego se incorporó y caminó hacia él:

-sorprendente – Dijo Miriam – entonces no tendrás ningún problema con las armas rojas en plena batalla

-gracias… maestra – dijo Shadow orgulloso – usted tampoco lo hizo mal

-disculpe señorita Osprey – dijo Cream a la águila - ¿pero, que son las armas rojas?

-imagínate una espada, garras de metal o lanzas pero al rojo vivo – respondió Osprey – o sea permanecen en metal caliente y con gran filo

-para causar un daño más severo – agrego Tails

-oh cielos – dijo Cream

Ya en la noche todos habían cenado y se preparaban para ir a dormir ya que seguirían con el entrenamiento con la maestra. Shadow le pidió a Amy que se fueran a ver en el mismo balcón que la noche anterior para hablar con ella acerca de su problema del sueño.

-¿querías hablar de algo? – dijo Amy mirando a su compañero

-¿te has sentido bien?... ¿Cómo estas durmiendo? – Preguntó Shadow un poco preocupado por ella – vi que estabas cabizbaja en la mañana

-oh – dijo Amy bajando la cabeza – si… es que fue un sueño – Shadow le pidió que continuara y le explicó todo – no sé que pueda significar… me da miedo

Shadow alzo la cara de Amy con su mano para verla a los ojos:

-Amy – decía Shadow – sea lo que sea cuenta conmigo para protegerte… no permitiré que nada ni nadie que toque un solo cabello… lo hice una vez y lo hare tanta veces sea posible

Amy sonrió y soltó lágrimas de felicidad, se sentí segura con su compañero a su lado y se besaron a la luz de la luna. Mientras tanto en otro balcón arriba de ellos los observaba Madame Miriam pensativa, si no fuera por su oído altamente desarrollado no hubiera escuchado que se acercaba su maestro Larce.

-¿Qué quiere maestro? – Preguntó la búho mientras miraba a sus alumnos

-se parecen a ellos, ¿no?... a tus padres – Dijo el buitre barbudo - ellos también se fueron a la guerra cuando tenías solo 2 años… y ellos están aquí y tienen un hijo pequeño – Miriam dio un suspiro

-se fueron por 15 años – dijo Miriam triste – me quede tan sola… bueno usted me estrenaba para volar y pelear… pero ellos deberían estar en su hogar cuidando de su pequeño y no aquí… donde muy probablemente no vuelvan a ver a su bebé jamás

-ve a dormir – dijo Larce con voz cariñosa – tienes entrenamiento con el camaleón mañana… buenas noches

Miriam asintió y todos se fueron a descansar.

CONTUNUARA.


	16. Chapter 16

Estaba por amanecer, todos seguían dormidos salvo un erizo. Era Shadow quien estaba pensando en el balcón donde solía hablar con su compañera Amy, al igual que ella, Shadow tuvo un sueño que lo involucraba a él.

-¿Shadow? – Llamó una voz, era Amy que también se había despertado - ¿estás bien? - Shadow se volteo para verla

-sí, estoy bien – dijo Shadow y suspiró - tuve un sueño parecido… pero me decía una cosa diferente – Amy se acercó a su compañero y le tomó de la mano

-¿de qué trataba?... cuéntame – ella le dio una sonrisa para darle a entender que podía confiar en ella – quedara solo entre nosotros – Shadow cerró los ojos y asintió

- estaba en la cueva de esas aves – comenzó a hablar el erizo negro – me enfocaba en el trono de huesos de Serah – hizo una pequeña pausa – y ahí había un cráneo blanco agrietado con los colmillos rotos… al acercarme para ver mejor escuché la voz de una mujer que me decía "sálvalo… te lo pido" y de repente ese cráneo empezó a incendiarse – Amy se quedó sorprendida.

-¿crees que signifique algo? – pregunto la eriza rosada - ¿que volveremos a ese lugar?  
-no estoy seguro, Amy - respondió Shadow mirando al sol que salía en el horizonte – pero había algo en esa voz que era familiar… no sé cómo explicarlo

-¿explicar qué? – dijo alguien detrás de Shadow y Amy

-¿Maestro Larce? – dijo Amy al ver al Buitre Barbudo

-lo siento mucho, ¿interrumpí algo? – Dijo Larce – es que me llamó la atención al ver que estaban despiertos a esta hora

-no, no era nada –le dijo Shadow al buitre – solo nos levantamos temprano

-está bien – dijo Larce sonriendo - entonces me retiro, en una hora más todos irán al salón para desayunar – entonces el maestro camino de dónde provino, pero se detuvo por un momento – ah… por cierto Shadow… cuando vuelvas a tu dormitorio, avísale a tu amigo camaleón que es su turno de pelear con Miriam

-de acuerdo, maestro – dijo Shadow

-gracias… nos vemos – se despidió Larce

2 horas más tarde esa mañana, todos estaban en el mismo lugar en donde fue la pelea de de Shadow hace 1 día. Espio estaba en frente de la búho cornudo. Ella sabía de las habilidades ninja del camaleón (excepto una) y quería ponerlas a prueba. Miriam haría lo mismo con los demás antes de usar las armas de metal.

-de acuerdo, muchacho – dijo Miriam con una mirada seria – demuéstrame lo que tienes, y si tienes que defenderte, hazlo sin miedo

-entendido, Maestra – dijo Espio – pero trataré de no ser tan duro con usted

Entonces ambos de se pusieron en posición de guardia, ambos se miraban fijamente esperando a que el primero atacara. Miriam decidió comenzar el primer movimiento. Tan rápida como era, alzó vuelo y fue directamente hacia el camaleón. Espio no se movía esperaba a que ella se acercara lo suficiente.

Cuando la maestra Miriam sacó las garras a unos pocos metros de Espio, este vio el momento que esperaba, y en un parpadeo se volvió invisible para sorpresa de la gran búho que se detuvo casi en seco. Al poner sus garras en la tierra, se mantuvo en posición de defensa, ella sabía que en cualquier momento el camaleón le daría un golpe. Giró su cabeza a 270 grados buscando un sonido que lo delatara.

-es interesante – dijo Osprey al ver lo que hizo Espio – jamás había visto eso tan cerca

-y no has visto nada – dijo Charmy – es todo un experto usando el Shuriken y otras armas ninja

-a veces lo contratan solo a él por sus habilidades de espionaje – comento Vector – es todo un luchador

-si… - dijo la águila – incluso mi maestra esta perpleja

De vuelta a la pelea, Miriam esperaba oír un movimiento en la tierra. Cuando por fin volteo la cabeza al escuchar un ruido, esta recibió un golpe directo en el cuerpo, casi mandándola a volar a ras del suelo, tuvo que clavar sus dedos en el suelo para no caer, y de repente algo la golpeo por la espalda, y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Espio usaba su Spin Dash de la manera que sabe hacer, de manera precisa y rápida. Antes de darle el tercer golpe, Miriam lo esquivó por unos pocos segundos, entonces se volvió visible.

-es en verdad increíble – dijo la búho sonriendo por la pelea – ni los camaleones de aquí se camuflan tan rápido y tan bien

-se lo agradezco, maestra – respondió Espio – pero está claro que aun no terminamos  
Miriam piso una mirada penetrante, estaba decidida a no caer con este oponente. Volvió a atacar como en el principio, a unos pocos metros, Espio volvió a ser invisible para poder irse a un lado, pero la búho se elevó hacia arriba y desapareció, y el camaleón se quedo en su lugar, miró donde se había ido pero no vio ni una silueta en el aire. Entonces Espio miró a los lados, todos buscaban a la maestra pero no podían ubicarla; solo cuando se volteó para ver atrás, fue golpeado por una ala y volvió a ser visible. El camaleón alzó la cabeza para ver que Miriam se acercaba rápidamente, pero por suerte lo evadió.

Una vez mas Espio desapareció, y Miriam estaba en el suelo, esta vez estaba más preparada, su oído estaba más agudizado, así que pudo escuchar donde iba hacer su siguiente golpe y logró evitarlo. Después de mucho rato en ver que la maestra y Espio se pegaban y evitaban, ambos se detuvieron un momento, no había terminado, solo esperaban que dieran el golpe de gracia.

Miriam esperaba pacientemente, justo cuando Espio estaba a punto de atacar a un costado de la búho con un Spin Dash, la maestra alzó su garra tan rápido que ni Espio pudo reaccionar y entonces agarro su garganta y lo envió al suelo, regresando a ser visible. Espio estaba tirado con la garra de Miriam todavía en su cuello, aunque en no estaba tan agitado como la maestra Miriam, en definitiva, el le puso a prueba ella sus habilidades teniendo que usar al máximo sus sentidos de la vista y el oído.

Finalmente ella retiró su pie y Espio volvió a levantarse:

-de no haber escuchado el latido de tu corazón cuando paraste no hubiera podido saber en dónde estabas – dijo Miriam – tus amigos en verdad tienen mucho que ofrecer, pero aun tengo que ver que pueden hacer

-muchas gracias – dijo Espio inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto – fue un gran honor luchar con usted… la verdad me sorprendió como es que adivinó todos mis movimientos

-no sabía esa habilidad tuya – entonces Miriam se inclino hacia el aunque fuera un poco – puedes retirarte

Todos sus amigos estaban felicitando a Espio por su destreza en el combate, Osprey e incluso Carmine estaba sorprendido

-¡buen trabajo amigo! – dijo Sonic felicitándolo con el dedo pulgar alzado

-fue increíble Señor Espio – dijo Cream alegremente

-¡Espio! ¡Espio! – decía Charmy emocionado

-nada mal – dijo Knuckles – le diste su merecido

-gracias, aun así no crean que fue tan fácil – dijo el camaleón – tiene los sentidos mejor desarrollados de lo que yo esperaba… creo que falta alguien – dijo Espio al notar que faltaban 2 personas.

Todos miraron que Shadow y Amy estaban hablando con Madame Miriam y Larce.

-¿para que los habrá llamado? – se preguntó Tails

– han estado actuando de manera extraña – dijo Blaze

-creo que ellos saben algo y los maestros quieren que les digan – dijo Silver, pero unos momentos después la pareja volvió con los demás

-¿les dijo algo esa maestra? – preguntó Rouge mirando a Miriam

-realmente no – respondió Shadow

-¿seguros? – Dijo Sonic – esa ave tiene algo en contra de ustedes o algo así

-no fue nada serio, Sonic – dijo Amy para calmar a todos aunque algunos tenían sus dudas

-Si ustedes lo dicen, está bien – dijo Sonic – pero insisto en que ella oculta algo

En la tarde todos estaban en sus actividades, algunos entrenaban con armas de madera o metal. Tails, Charmy y Cream ya estaban comenzando a pelear con contrincantes intermedios, para no tener una pelea seria con la maestra búho. Para sorpresa de muchos, el maestro Larce decidió tener su primera pelea con Sonic, en la cual terminó en empate, el buitre barbudo era un contrincante duro de golpear, incluso más que Miriam. Los demás estaban descansando, hablando o tomando una siesta.

En ese momento Silver y Blaze caminaban para conocer más de la fortaleza y en eso vieron a Shadow y su compañera hablando en el balcón mirando el sol esconderse, ellos no vieron que el erizo gris y la gata color lavanda los observaban.

-vaya, ellos sí que están juntos – comentó Silver mirando hacia la pareja – me gustaría saber de que están hablando

-no es nuestro asunto, Silver – dijo Blaze – debe ser de lo que les dijeron esas aves

-o de su hijo… – añadió Silver y miro a su amiga -… ¿te imaginas… que si tuviéramos hijos como ellos a esa edad? – Blaze lo volteó a ver extrañada

-¿a qué te refieres con "si tuviéramos"? – preguntó la gata arqueando la ceja, Silver se puso nervioso

-ah… eh… bueno… - empezó a balbucear el erizo plateado – es que… yo

Pero de repente Silver fue interrumpido por el sonido de un gong, un guardia había visto a alguien volando hacia la fortaleza de manera torpe, un ave rapaz lastimada de cuerpo blanco y las alas negras y el pico gris claro. Al verlo Amy y Shadow se pusieron alertas.

-¿será…él? – dijo Amy

CONTINUARA.


	17. Chapter 17

Pasaron 10 horas desde que un Águila de pico blanco había llegado a la fortaleza de la resistencia, y al parecer estaba lastimado. Tenía las alas rasgadas y se le caían las plumas, en su cara tenía una cicatriz en el ojo que llegaba casi a la punta de su pico. Él estaba acostado en la cama de la enfermería esperando a que lo atendieran. Mientras tanto en la puerta de la enfermería, Osprey observaba detenidamente a ese pájaro. Nadie sabía de dónde provenía, pero ella tenía sospechas de quien era.

En ese momento se acercaron Shadow y Amy:

-¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó Amy preocupada, Osprey no volteó pero si la escuchó

-bien – dijo la águila en voz baja

-¿te dijo algo o a alguien? – Osprey ladeó la cabeza con la mirada hacia el ave

-solo sabemos que se llama Vladimir – dijo Osprey seria – recuerden lo que dijo Miriam… no se acerquen mucho a él, sobretodo ustedes

Entonces ambos erizos se marcharon, Shadow miraba a Amy, quien estaba todavía pensando en esa Águila, es el ave que vieron acercarse y cayó casi encima de ellos, Silver y Blaze también lo vieron:

-no podemos estar seguros de que sea él – Dijo el erizo negro tratando de calmar a Amy

-lo sé pero… me da la sensación de que es el que vi en mi sueños – respondió cabizbaja Amy – el cayó en frente de nosotros en el balcón, y se veía igual a mi sueño

-una cosa es segura Amy… hay que mantener los ojos abiertos – Dijo Shadow mirando atrás

Mientras caminaban vieron que se acercaban a unas puertas de la biblioteca en las que tenía tallada un libro abierto y lo cuidaba un hurón pardo, este les pidió que se detuvieran:

-¿van a entrar aquí? – Preguntó el hurón – deben tener permiso

-solo estamos de paso – dijo Shadow, pronto él y Amy alejaron - vaya, sí que es importante la biblioteca– dijo Amy al no estar a la vista del guardia – solo he visto que entren los maestros o los tenientes… y si alguien quiere ir tienen que ser de parte de Miriam

-no es sorpresa, allí se encuentra todo acerca de mapas, historia de esta zona, crónicas de guerras… - decía el erizo negro y rojo – y me imagino que algo mas… - Amy dio un suspiro y tomó la mano de Shadow pensativa

-tengo nostalgia – decía ella mientras caminaban – extraño nuestra casa, a nuestro hijo… siento que no debo estar aquí – Shadow la detuvo y le dio un abrazo

-te entiendo… también extraño eso – dijo Shadow, su compañera le devolvió el gesto  
Estaban tan centrados en ellos que no oyeron que alguien los observaba.

Madame Miriam los veía asomándose en una pared y rápidamente le vinieron en la cabeza recuerdos de cuando era solo un polluelo de 2 años.

Flashback:

La pequeña Miriam estaba acostada en su cama con la puerta de su cuarto abierta. Mientras ella dormía una pareja de búhos adultos hablaban sin darse que su pequeña los escuchaba y había abierto uno de sus grandes ojos.

-¿en verdad tenemos que hacerlo? – Preguntó la búho cornudo hembra triste – aun es muy pequeña para que nos alejemos de ella

-solo será un tiempo… no creas que me gusta esto – respondió el búho macho – pero es nuestro deber… pronto volveremos a estar los 3

-¿y qué tal si no? – dijo la madre de Miriam con sus ojos llorosos, él le dio una cálida sonrisa

-lo haremos, querida… lo prometo – el padre de Miriam le dio un abrazo a su pareja

Fin del Flashback:

Entonces la búho cornudo volvió a concentrarse en la pareja de erizos que ya estaban volviendo a caminar muy juntos. Mientras, Miriam se secaba los ojos cuando sintió que empezaba a llorar. Fue cuando se detuvo delante de ellos con su mirada fría y penetrante, algo que no era extraño para los erizos.

-maestra Miriam – dijo Shadow mirando a la búho a los ojos - ¿se le ofrece algo?

-ustedes 2 deberían estar entrenando, no caminar por ahí como si nada – dijo Miriam con una voz suave pero firme – ahora no es tiempo de pensar en cosas de enamorados, tienen que concentrarse en…

En ese momento la maestra se quedo mirando algo que se movía rápido detrás de la pareja y no pudo ver lo que era, solo que era blanco, los erizos se extrañaron y voltearon a ver que era, pero lo fuera que haya sido, ya se había ido, pero Shadow sintió algo que no le gustaba mucho, el erizo negro entrecerró los ojos pero Madame Miriam les estaba hablando una vez más:

-será mejor que sigan con su camino y se vayan… es una orden – dijo Miriam en voz baja

Shadow iba a der algo pero Miriam los rodeó con su ala y los empujó suavemente al igual que seguía mirando en donde había visto el borrón blanco, Shadow y Amy no dijeron nada y se fueron pero ahora estaban preocupados.

Mientras tanto la figura blanca se había escondido en una puerta que daba con una bodega, por poco y lo atrapaban, tenía que estar más atento que antes. Esperó a que Miriam se fuera después de unos minutos largos y finalmente volvió a dirigirse a su objetivo.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante el resto del día los cadetes y los estaban haciendo sus actividades, algunos ya estaban avanzando en cuando al manejo de armas de metal como garras y espadas, y también comenzaron a trabajar en equipo. Los primeros fueron el Team Sonic contra los maestros Larce Lammergeier y Miriam con Osprey.

Todos observaban atentos en la pelea salvo Shadow quien estaba con Rouge hablando de lo que vio hace horas con Amy y la maestra Miriam. Amy estaba mirando el combate de entrenamiento con el resto de sus amigos, el único que no se le veía era el robot E – 123 Omega, quien había dicho que iba a revisar la fortaleza y agregar más información para la organización G.U.N.

Mientras el robot caminaba en el pasillo de la biblioteca con el hurón de guardia, escuchó un susurro y luego un golpe. Cuando Omega se regreso donde estaba la entrada de la biblioteca, vio que el guardia que los custodiaba estaba caído, pero no tenía heridas y respiraba. Omega se acercó para ver mejor al hurón caído, de repente el robot escucho otro sonido dentro de la biblioteca. Omega se adentró al lugar a ver quién o qué era y que estaba haciendo. Entonces Omega sacó las armas de fuego de sus brazos y miró por los estantes, pero no ocurrió nada. Sin embargo alguien observaba al robot muy quieto esperando a que se fuera, pero Omega no se iba, sabía que había alguien en ese lugar y no se marcharía hasta saber quién era. Entonces el intruso saco una pequeña piedra y la lanzo hacia la dirección opuesta donde miraba Omega. El robot pudo percibir movimiento en donde cayó un libro de los estantes y de inmediato fue averiguar.

Después del combate, en el cual termino en un empate, Miriam le dijo a Shadow y Rouge que serian los siguientes, solo tendrían que ir por su compañero Omega. Los buscaron por un rato y lo llamaron por radio pero no respondía, fue algo muy raro aunque no se preocuparon al principio y seguían pensando en cómo lograrían vencer al equipo de Larce. De pronto oyeron disparos que provenían de la biblioteca.

-¿Dónde está Omega? – dijo Rouge preocupada corriendo por los pasillos, Shadow pensaba igual, luego se topó con su pareja Amy Rose, que estaba alterada

-¿qué pasó? – preguntó Shadow a su compañera que aun estaba sorprendida

-¡es Omega!… no sé quien lo hizo, pero él está muy mal – justo en ese momento escucharon metal arrastrándose.

Fue cuando lo vieron que se sorprendieron de verdad. Omega tenía el brazo derecho y las piernas cortadas desde sus uniones, sus cables estaban cortados y saltaban chispas, y sobretodo tenía un agujero grande en medio de su pecho, a duras penas podía arrastrarse con su brazo izquierdo, igual de destrozado.

-¡¿quién te hizo esto?! – pregunto Shadow molesto por el daño que le hicieron a su amigo robot.

El sistema de Omega todavía funcionaba, pero salía aceite negro de su pecho agujereado, apenas pudo pronunciar algunas palabras:

-F…FUE… E-EL… PA…PACIENTE – Fue lo que dijo antes de apagarse

En poco tiempo llego el Team Sonic con Miriam y Osprey.

-¡oh por…! – exclamó Tails al ver el estado del robot

-¿quién rayos hizo…? – comenzó a decir Knuckles pero Osprey empezó a volar donde salió Omega

-dijo que fue "el paciente" – respondió Rouge, Shadow siguió mirando al destrozado Omega furioso.

-Tails puede repararlo – dijo Sonic y el zorro de dos colas asintió – por ahora hay que encontrar a ese enfermo loco

De inmediato todos se dispersaron para buscar al asesino. Revisaron todos los salones y habitaciones donde podría esconderse y alertaron a todos en secreto de la presencia del intruso, tenía que ser alguien muy rápido y armado con un arma muy filosa para poder realizar cortes limpios al grueso metal de Omega. Por lo que dijo el robot tenía que ser alguien de la enfermería pero no había muchos heridos en ese momento.

Cuando Osprey fue hacia ver como estaba la sala de la enfermería, y vio que los enfermeros, doctores y heridos estaban inconscientes como el guardia de la biblioteca, tampoco presentaban heridas de ningún tipo. El águila enmascarada pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien no estaba en la cama.

Vladimir.

De inmediato Osprey fue por su maestra para informarle quien había hecho todo eso. Ella siempre sospechó de esa ave, pero no pensó que pudiera hacer semejante cosa. No paso mucho tiempo para que encontrara a otras víctimas tiradas al suelo, el águila viuda no quería provocar muertes innecesarias para gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible.

-¡Madame! – Gritó Osprey al ver a su maestra en la entrada de la biblioteca – se quien fue… ¡fue Vladimir… es un espía! – Miriam no estaba tan sorprendida por lo que dijo como lo que hizo ese pájaro.

-no solo eso… encontró lo que buscaba – dijo Miriam con un pergamino en su ala – no está el libro… – Osprey tragó saliva

Mientras tanto Shadow estaba caminando rápido por los pasillos buscando alguna señal del atacante, si lo encontraba lo mataría en el acto. Amy estaba atrás de él preocupada por cómo estaba su pareja.

-Shadow… - dijo Amy en voz baja para no alterarlo más de lo que estaba – espera un momento – el erizo negro se detuvo a regañadientes y respiró profundo.

-¿Qué pasa Amy? – dijo al voltear a ver a Amy

-cálmate por favor… lo encontraremos – Amy le tomó de la mano a su compañero, Shadow se calmó con el toque de su novia

-perdóname Amy – dijo Shadow – es que temo de que si pudo hacerle eso a Omega, muy probablemente pueda hacerlo contigo y con los demás, y no soportaría ver que te lastimaran o te mataran – entonces apretó un poco más la mano de Amy y ella sonrió.

Osprey apareció con Madame Miriam para informarles del peligro que había en la fortaleza, Amy las escucho acercarse, pero Shadow vio algo moviéndose en una esquina y le dijo a Amy que fuera ver quién era, ella hizo lo que dijo sin decir nada. Fue donde vio el borrón blanco que vio unas horas atrás, pero el borrón blanco había desparecido, esperando a hiciera algún movimiento, tenía preparado una piedra pequeña para usarla de distracción como hizo con Omega, pero esta vez cuando lo hizo, Shadow se fijo de donde había caído la piedra y de inmediato atacó al espía, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue derribado al suelo con la mano de Shadow en su garganta.

-¿tu? – Dijo el erizo negro al ver que era el ave de la enfermería, fue cuando de verdad se enfado y apretó con más fuerza su cuello haciendo al águila chillar de dolor – ¡maldito desgraciado!

-¿lo dices por ese montón de chatarra oxidada? – Dijo Vladimir con descaro – esa cosa ni siquiera está viva

Shadow estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia pero fue llamado por Amy con la maestra y su alumna. Apenas el erizo negro bajo la guardia por un segundo, Vladimir aprovecho para rasguñarlo en la cara con unas garras de metal en los talones y con su ala lo aventó con fuerza hacia la pared y con la misma se fue volando con una bolsa de tela en sus garras.  
Amy fue al lado de Shadow para ver si era algo grave, pero lo fue nada serio, solo fue un araño pero no sangraba ni nada, él tenía prisa y no quería desperdiciar su tiempo en un animal que para él era una simple presa.

-ese desgraciado – dijo Shadow incorporándose – me la va pagar

-perdóname Shadow por distraerte – dijo Amy sintiéndose culpable por hacer que el águila escapara

-no tuviste la culpa, Amy – respondió Shadow con voz suave – ese tipo es muy astuto

-¡No hay que dejar que escape! – Exclamó Miriam alzando vuelo – está robando información valiosa – Osprey fue con ella

-¡avísenles a todos! – dijo la águila a sus amigos erizos

Shadow y Amy no perdieron tiempo y fueron donde Sonic y los demás. Mientras tanto Vladimir volaba, literalmente, casi tan rápido como Sonic o Shadow para no ver visto tan fácilmente, aquellos que intentaban atraparlo en el vuelo eran derribados sin matarlos, buscaba una salida pero las ventanas y las puertas estaban cerradas, su única salida era el vestíbulo de la fortaleza, solo puedo ver una pequeña ventana circular abierta.  
Estaba a punto de Salir de ahí cuando se detuvo en seco al ver una flecha volando cerca de su pico gris claro, volteo para ver de dónde provenía y vio a un lobo gris Carmine con los lobos terribles Cory y Vory detrás de él con sus ballestas apuntando a Vladimir.

-no te iras de aquí – dijo Carmine firmemente

-¿tú y cuantos más? – preguntó el Águila viuda

-nosotros – dijo una voz desafiante y brava, era Sonic acompañado de sus amigos – recibirás tu merecido después de lo que hiciste a unos de nuestros amigos

-tiene que ser una muy mala broma – dijo Vladimir incrédulo - ¿Qué podrían hacer ustedes?

-esto – dijo Shadow mientras acumulaba sus poderes en las manos, entonces dio un salto – ¡CHAOS SPEAR!

Vladimir se asustó por un momento, pero cuando el Chaos Spear estaba a punto de golpear al ave rebotó por un escudo blanco, y con la misma velocidad con la que fue lanzada, regresó a Shadow y recibió el golpe haciéndolo caer. Todos estaban asombrados, incluyendo a Sonic al ver a su rival en el suelo. El águila malvada revelo que tenía un collar de cuarzo blanco. Amy fue directamente con Shadow aun en el suelo sin levantarse.

Sonic se molesto y con un Spin Dash arremetió contra el águila, Vladimir bloqueo el ataque de Sonic con una de sus garras armadas mientras la otra tenía su bolsa, cuando desvió al borrón azul pudo ver los puños de Knuckles sobre él, pero lo esquivo. Uno por uno atacaron a Vladimir alejándolo de su única salida, por fin se estaba cansando pero seguía con la bolsa en su garra. Finalmente la soltó cuando Knuckles agarro a Big de las orejas y lanzo al gato hacia el ave malvada, estaba tan distraído y cansado que no pudo esquivarlo y fue golpeado, Cream pudo atrapar la bolsa en el aire. Vladimir aleteó para que no cayera al suelo, y con lo último de fuerza y velocidad fue hacia la ventana, antes de salir recordo algo que le habia dicho su lider y de repente miró a la pareja de erizos.

-espera un momento - penso el ave y vio que Shadow estaba levantado junto a su compañera rosada, luego vio a los demás sonrientes esperando a que el ave se marchara, pero se extrañaron al ver que el ave sonreía de una manera malvada - pero claro... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?... esto le interesara mucho a mi señora - sus ojos marrones dieron un brillo rojo siniestro - por cierto... quiero que sepan que sus queridos amigos... les mandan saludos desde el inframundo - eso último lo oyeron los maestros poniéndolos pálidos- Vladimir se fue con una risa siniestra con la noticia que tanto esperaba su líder Serah... con Shadow y Amy.

CONTINUARA


End file.
